Gravity Demon
by Jellyz
Summary: What will happened if one of the strongest Lost Logia device found itself a wielder. Main character (From SRW with some OC characteristics) x ( Multiple) Don't like, Don't Read, Very simple. Rated M to be safe *On Permanent Hiatus A/N inside*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm taking a try on this story! Main character is OC with gravity special talents and stuff (some of you guys might know where my motivation comes from! Anyway, please review!**

**Prologue **

They say time passed quickly as an arrow, maybe even faster than that. Here too, is no exception, whether you are in Midchilda or Belkan eras. Terrible tragedies happened over course of history such as the "Al-Hazard incident", or even the famous "Book of Darkness incident." Although many tragedies happened, people still can move on, why? Because of the support of their close and love ones.

***(Pre-Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's)***

"…." There was nothing to describe what just happened. The Garden of Time falls as well as Precia Testarossa plans to revive Alicia. TSAB, Nanoha, Fate, and others escaped the place although no one knows what Precia had unleashed… The most mysterious, perhaps powerful Lost Logia that all civilizations will ever discovered. A mysterious dark purple pearl appeared when the cross-dimensional spell was casted by Precia. It glowed dimly and disappeared, perhaps it is looking for the right owner.

**-Uminari City-**

_"__I wonder….. When is the last time I have some decent meals."_ A boy not older than 7 years old thought to himself. He has a deep purple hair color and due to lack of good nutrients from the food, he lack most of the baby fat.

It is unfortunate, that some people, even children need to fend for themselves just because of accidents or events that totally changed their lives. This unfortunate boy name is Shu Shirakawa, obviously he does not have any relatives, and his parents are dead from suicides. Shu is left alone when the police discovered what happened. They decided that at least the house would be given to this child, but due to the non-authority rank they possessed, it means that they have no right to raise Shu or for that matter hired someone to take care of him. 2 years have passed from the day Shu's parent committed suicide, his leftover money is running out pretty quick due to the economy, it left him no choice but to try and survive by eating low cost meals.

_"__Hopefully… Something will work out."_ Shu thought calmly, but he knows that he is on borrowed time.

Suddenly, a flash of purple blinked in the living room of the house, the light is so bright that Shu desperately closed his eyes and pray that he would live to see another dawn.

_"__Mana Compatibility checking… 100% Subjects are fully compatible to the system according to physical data analysis from the Linker Core." _The mysterious Lost Logia hummed.

_"__Mental Compatibility Checking….. 100% WARNING! Subjects will be traumatized by extreme mental pressure from using the device, Recommendations: Further training and investigation is required." _The lost logia dimmed the light down slightly.

_"__What in the world?!" _Shu thought before he falls unconscious.

**-24 Hours Passed-**

"Hng.. My head.. What happened?" Shu thought out loud.

"I must apologized for this experience Master Shu"

"Hm! Who's that?" Shu looked around a little panic

Hovering down from the ceiling of the living room is the mysterious lost logia device. It represents some kind of jewel along with its purple color and perfect round shape, you could say it might be a replica of Raising Heart….. Or not.

"I am the artificial intelligence of the device, according to my database the creator called me "Granzon."

_"__Granzon… The commandment?"_ Shu wondered as he thought of the meaning of Granzon in Greek. It is in one of the book that he has in the shelves in his room. When his parents died, books became his best friend. After all, no child can survive the boredom of living alone.

"I am the gravitational specialized device design for large area destruction but specific targets annihilation is also one of my specialized abilities."

_"__Strange… devices? I think I have read about it somewhere…" Shu thought_

Just seems like the device know the cues, it continues...

"The mana compatibility analysis shown that you are compatible to become my wielder, do you accept this proposal?" Granzon the AI asked.

_"__That's it! It's the same as devices that mages or maybe knights uses, if what it says is true, then that means I got the "mana" thing from my parents. Does that mean my parents are mages too? Interesting…" _Shu thought critically

"Master, do you accept to wield me?"

"…"

_"__There is not much choice I have do I? Maybe I could do something to change my life with this choice. Hmph, looks like heaven smiles upon me after all?" _

"I accept" Shu said while having the faint smile on his face

"Choice accepted. Commencing start up program. Mental link status: ONLINE. Estimation of mental promptness for total mental pressure: 2 Years. All System Operational." Granzon transformed into a glove-like device. The glove is dark-blue colored and decorated with certain gold around the edge of the fingers. There are gem-like items located at the backhand which glows repeatedly when Granzon speaks.

"This look nice, but I need more information about all this ordeals." Shu asked.

"Master, according to the database, you will be given the system design of your own barrier jacket, which is in human term clothes. These clothes are very resistant to damage due to its origin being your mana. You will be able to change the form of your weapon which is now the glove to your liking but the process requires you to be more sufficient with the system." Granzon explained expertly.

"I understand, also what do you mean mental pressure estimation?"

"Granzon system is unique from other devices due to the information relay. Information will be varying from coordinates, number of attackers, recommend strategic plans, status of the system, etc. All the information will be relay to you at the same time and will cause mental pressure, the system will slowly enhance your brain until you felt none of the pressure from informational overload." Granzon explain again.

"So, the information will be relayed at all times?" Shu asked while sighing

"Negative, the only time information relay system will be active is when Granzon system is active. The system is mainly used for security purposes to efficiently eliminate all threats. Of course, you will take 100% control of the actions so there is no need to worry on that topic."

"Understood… It is going to be a long year I feel." Shu sigh but with a little smile on his face.

"Of course, Master."

**-Time Skip 2 Years-**

Shu panted as he finishes his training for the day. The intense mana training to expand his Linker Core really takes its toll on his body. Now he is no longer a helpless child like before, now he stands strong with his deep blue barrier jacket (similar to Chrono's but a lot rougher and cloak-like). He learned a lot of things, educational and cultural alike. Granzon have nearly infinite amount of information from many eras and the system doesn't only rely on rational problem solving, but also situational and ethical methods. Other from normal stuff, he learn how to use Granzon fighting system which relies heavily on gravitational weapons. The system also allows access to dimensional portal which contain necessary equipments for fighting such as swords, but Shu still could not maintain the portal for long. Despite that he is getting close to unlock Granzon potential, bit by bit.

"I'm getting close to maintaining the dimensional portal, it is kind of sad that I could not fully control in yet." Shu said aloud

"Do not be harsh on yourself, you have mastered the mental pressure from information relay system, gravitational force field, particle beams, and physical fitness. These are quite some feats Master." Granzon blinked its lights

"You think so?"

"I know so Master, you are very close to being ready to train on the main weapon of destruction that Granzon has to offer. When you are able to sustain Dimensional Portals, then we can begin."

"I see… Thank you. Granzon." Shu smiled a genuine smile.

"You are very welcome… Shu"

**-Time Skip 2 Months- (Magical Lyrical Nanoha A's)**

It is not unusual to feel the pressure of mana in Uminari City, because of interference of TSAB in the region. But nowadays it just felt strange, because the presence of many linker cores are just.. gone.. with no actual reasons. Granzon discovered that there is a group consisting of 3 Belkan Knights and 1 Guardian Beast is stealing linker cores from many mages in the city. Luckily, Granzon has a stealth program which concealed all the mana that unintentionally leaked out from Shu's linker core, even when Shu is training there is no sign of mana at that place. Granzon successfully identified the group as the "Wolkenritter" of the Book of Darkness. Shu learn all about the history of this Lost Logia and decided to observe the situation stealthily without interfering with the situation. He also discovered that TSAB had sent a group to counter the Wolkenritter. The TSAB group consists of Midchildan mages: Nanoha Takamichi, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, Chrono Harlaown, and the crew of Arthra spaceship. The more Shu observe the situation, the more information he can gain, and Granzon can give him even more information. Shu did originally plan to not interfere in this situation, but he no longer has much choice according to Book of Darkness completion which will literally destroy everything. The fight between 2 groups has yet to cease and if they do not act now, the book of darkness will surely take its rampage to the city.

_"__These senseless fights have gone long enough, although I hate to use violence, it must stop right now." _Shu thought.

"Let's go Granzon!"

"Affirmative"

The situation is getting out of hand, Signum is fighting Fate, Vita is clashing with Nanoha while Chrono, Yuno and Arf are dealing with Shamal and Zafira.

Shu used short range teleportation to enter the center of the fight.

"Enough. Graviton Cannon. Fire." The purple demonic-like force field swallowed the area. The gravity is so strong that it forcefully pulls down everyone to the ground.

"Tch! What is this!?" Vita exclaimed

"I-I can't move!" Nanoha panicked

"Grrrr!" Signum roared

"All of you must stop fighting at once, if you still decline to work with each other then the Book of Darkness will be awaken and no one will be able to stop it."

Everyone eyes widen at the statement. No one should know of this information except top-TSAB agent or people in their groups.

"I shall release the gravitational field, but you must promise by the honor of Belkan Knights and Midchilda Mages that you will stop fighting. Agreed?"

As soon as everyone agreed to Shu's demand, he proceeds to release the force field. Only to have all of the weapons pointed to him.

"I know that I said to stop fighting each other, but that doesn't mean all of you can pick a fight with me." Shu sighed with an anime sweat drop on his head.

"In the name of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, explain how you had had that information." Chrono narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Shu Shirakawa, the current wielder of the Lost Logia Granzon." Shocking is an understatement, Chrono literally is flabbergasted although others except Belkan Knights have the confuse faces.

"Granzon provided me the information regarding the Book of Darkness and its nature. I also have the valuable information that may help you with this situation." Shu explained

"G-G-Granzon.. The mythical gravitational device!" Chrono stuttered

"What is Granzon?" Nanoha and Fate asked while tilted their heads with question marks on top

"Granzon is one of the lost logia, created by ancient Belkan people to keep peace in case of wars. It is lost during the war in that period according to the record." Signum said shockingly

"I-I can't believe it is here!" Vita shouted

"Yes, you are correct. It is one of the rarest lost logia ever made by Belkan Civilization, the mana in the device can be converted to fight in many situations including Anti-Magic Field Zone." Shu explained calmly.

"I understand that you wish to know more, but for now let us focusing on the problem at hand." Shu said with a serious expression.

Everyone's expression turned grim but nodded nonetheless, they began to discuss about how to separate the Book of Darkness defense program from the main system. Due to the creation of the Book of Darkness is before or even in the Belkan Era, Granzon has almost complete information on this matter.

"We can separate the system by entering the secret codes in the 666th page of the Tome." Shu explained.

"Are you sure we can do that safely? The Defense System has been corrupted for a long time, I'm afraid that something might happen to Hayate.." Shamal closed her eyes.

"According to the calculation, the Defense System is made to protect the book from destruction therefore it cannot exist in the same location as the main system. Defense System is almost the same as a back-up which can be deleted but not rewritten according to the database. Analysis shows the success of this operation at 100%" Granzon blinked.

"Now, we must find Hayate and told her about the plan before it is too late." Vita said with a serious expression.

Shu nodded along with all others. "We need to find her and begin this operation as fast as possible, we do not know when will the Defense System goes haywire which will turn the city into glass."

Everyone dashed to Hayate's House and found that she is in the wheel chair in the living room.

"Welcome back everyo- Oh! Nanoha! Fate! All of you are here too! Who's the new person?" Hayate asked surprisingly.

"My name is Shu Shirakawa, pleased to meet you." Shu replied with a serious but calm tone.

"Oh? Shu-kun is it? Nice to meet you too!" Hayate smiled

"Yes, but it is not the time for pleasantries. We need to explain something to you, it might cause some confusion, but we have answers to that." Shu decided to explain the situation to Hayate, her happy expression doesn't change even one bit throughout the explanation.

"As you can see, we need to separate the Defense Program from the main system immediately, before it tries to corrupt other sectors of the Book."

"Hmm, I see."

"You don't seem surprised." Shu questioned

"Of course, because I already know the detail, just not the solution." Hayate smiled

Everyone except Shu was shocked. Hayate knew everything all along? The fights, magic, devices, etc. EVERYTHING?!

"How in the world did you know about this Hayate?" Fate eyes widened.

"Because Reinforce told me about it" Hayate faintly smiled

"The Will of the Book of Darkness?" Shu asked.

"Yes, she is the one who inform me of the details, but she doesn't know how to fix the Defense System." Hayate replied

"I can help you destroy the Defense System, but we must first assure that the Guardian Knight System, Reinforce, and Master Program is safely protected from the corruption."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Nanoha, Fate, please take your position on the right and left of Hayate respectively." Shu asked.

Both Midchildan mages nodded. "Now deploy your device then insert your mana into Hayate's linker core, this will ensure that Hayate will not feel the pressure of losing mana."

Raising Heart and Bardiche is deployed as the Belkan symbols appeared under Hayate's.

"Wolkenritter, you all will standby here, separation process will make you felt uncomfortable for a few moments. Please bear with it until the process is complete." Signum and Vita nodded, while Shamal is having a concerned face. Zafira is well… is being Zafira.

"Let us begin the process. Granzon. Code Link Page 666th."

"Affirmative, chant the code as follow: Gehorcht mir, Buch von Dunkelheit, Ihr Schöpfer Anrufe." (Obey me, Book of Darkness, Your Creator Calls)

"Gehorcht mir, Buch von Dunkelheit, Ihr Schöpfer Anrufe" Hayate chanted

Suddenly, the book flipped over to page 333. "Authentication codes granted. Permission to delete programs of the Book of Darkness is granted."

"Chant the line as follow to separate Defense Programs from other programs: Buch der Dunkelheit, getrennt Wächter, Verstärken und Master- Programm." Granzon stated (Book of Darkness, Separate Guardian, Reinforce, and Master program)

"Buch der Dunkelheit, getrennt Wächter, Verstärken und Master- Programm." Hayate chanted.

The book suddenly closed and the program data of the book is shown in a holographic-like screen. "Beginning separation of the programs."

"5%"

"15%" Signum started to sweat.

"30%" Vita can feel her legs wobbled.

"42%" Shamal suddenly feel lightheaded.

"56%" Zafira suddenly collapse.

"Zafira!" Hayate shouted

"Do not stop the separation process, this may be our only chance before Defense System corrupt other Programs." Shu said

"69%" one by one, the Wolkenritter falls on their knees, hoping that this will end.

"78%" "Are you sure they will be alright!?" Nanoha feels uncertain

"Yes, the separation program affects their linker core so it will cause some disturbance." Shu replied

"88%" "Oh God! I can't take the pain!" "My Head!" "Goddammit! Urrrk!" the Guardians grabbed their heads in pain.

"Please, just a bit more, and you all will be free. Please! Endure it! For me!" Hayate exclaimed with teary eyes.

"Ye-Ye-YES MASTER HAYATE!" All of them shouted

"96%"

"99%"

"System Allocation complete. All Programs are now successfully separated." The Book suddenly opens on the page 333. "Restarting the Main Programs and the System." The Book then closes and for 5 seconds the restart process is complete. "Restart complete. All System fully functional."

"You guys did it! Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira, We did it!" Hayate smiled with teary eyes before trying to get her wheel chair to the Wolkenritter.

"MASTER HAYATE!" All of them except Zafira which is now in his wolf form shouted. They all ran and hugged Hayate like today is the last day they will see each other. Zafira nudges Hayate's legs and also got a hug from her.

Nanoha, Fate, Shu, Chrono, Arf, and Yuuno can't do anything but smile at the scene. Finally all of them are free from the grasp of the Book, they now have the freedom they earn and deserve.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this party Hayate, but can you try to contact Reinforce? She should be able to manifest herself out from the Book if you allow her to." Shu explained.

"Okay, I'll try" _"Reinforce, Reinforce can you hear me?" _Hayate thought

_"__Master Hayate! It is good to hear that you are fine!" _Reinforce replied.

_"__Can you come out of the Book? I mean literally have your own body out here."_

_"__Yes, Master Hayate, I shall begin immediately." _Reinforce began to bond her linker core with the new program "Reinforce Program." When Defense System was separate from other section of other programs, the corruption that used to take hold of the "Will of the Book of Darkness" went back to the Defense Program, so the Tome of the Night Sky created new sections for all the programs inside it.

Bit by bit from head to toe Reinforce start to appear before the group. "Program Reinforce Total Startup Complete." Book of Darkness blinked.

"REINFORCE!" Hayate hugged Reinforce tightly, but she doesn't seem to mind.

Reinforce smiled slightly "Mistress Hayate.." Everyone is smiling at the scene, feeling happy because of the reunion of the two.

_"__Everything is according to plan, but I have to make sure that if things go south then we have plans to fall back into." _Shu thought with a serious face.

"CAUTION: Defense Program of the Book of Darkness is self activating. Recommendation: Form battle strategy B according to the System Analysis." Granzon spoke.

"So, it is inevitable." Shu said. Everyone is looking quite down despite the successful of the operation so far. Although Reinforce and other Guardians survive, they still have to deal with the Defense Program which can be considering as an immortal program due to its regenerative capabilities.

"I have a plan that we can rely on. We needed all the help we can get." Shu sighed

"Chrono-san, is the crew of Arthra close to the Earth's orbit?"

"Yes, they are standing by at the outer orbit of Earth's sphere."

"Good, we'll need them. We need to move quickly to the Ocean. I shall explain the plan when we are on the way there. The Defense System will spawn at the exact location of the Book of Darkness, since Hayate has regain the Master Program she could rebuild her device at anytime by using the help of Reinforce. As long as your staff is intact then everything should proceed as planned."

"Shu-kun, I understand that the Defense System will spawn at the location of the book, but what is my staff have to do with anything?" Hayate asked quite confusedly.

"It is because the Book of Darkness is a very advanced device. When the device experiences corrupted data or section, the program can be backed up in the leftover sections. Think of it this way, the book itself is like storage area and so is the staff. When the book is destroyed the program that is inside the book at that moment should also be destroyed. The other programs have the separation capabilities to be transfer inside the staff when the book itself is destroyed." Shu explained.

"But does that mean we have to go through those pains again?!" Vita exclaim obviously not happy with what's going to happen.

"No, according to the data provided by Granzon, the programs are now automatically being moved to other section as we speak."

Everyone's eyes widen at the statement. "The Master program by now has found the corruption inside the Defense Program, and the most obvious way of saving the rest of the functional system is to…"

"Move other functional programs to the area that is safe, and locked away the corrupted program." Signum replied while smiling.

"Yes, but now we have no time to rest. We have to get to the designated area. Follow me." Shu deployed Granzon flying mode. He now has a bright gold mechanical-like halo formed behind his back.

"Let's go Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Everyone!" Nanoha exclaimed.

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

Everyone now dashed through the clouds as fast as possible to catch up to Shu. They can see the sparkling or glitter of gold substances that Shu's mechanical halo produced when he fly through the skies.

"Hey, I know that it is a stupid question right now but why would this guy help us anyway?" Vita asked obviously questions this mysterious boy's intention.

"Maybe to save his home and his family? Remember, if the Defense Program is not being forced to stop it will rampage and kill everything in its path." Shamal answered while trying to catch up.

"Let's ask him later when this ordeal is done, now we should focus on the problem at hand." Chrono said with a bit of scolding tone. Everyone agreed.

_"__Everyone come in, do you hear me?" _Suddenly a voice appeared inside their heads.

"You guys hear that?" Yuuno asked. Everyone nodded as soon as Yuuno started to panic.

_"__No need to be panic, it is me Shu. I used Granzon's telepathy program to contact you to inform the battle plan."_

_"__Alright, Understood." _Everyone thought.

_"__When we encounter the Defense Program, it can take shape of anything. According to the information I have, it should manifest the form of some kind of a monster."_

_"__Ugh, I have more than enough fighting experiences with monsters." _Arf complained.

_"__Come on Arf, let's just get this done." _Fate replied while smiling.

_"__Aw, it's easy for you to say Fate. You don't have to actually use your hands to punch those things… Ewwwww.." _Arf replied. Everyone sweatdropped at Arf's remarked

_"__Heh, luckily for you I think you do not need to punch your way out of this one, Arf-san." _Shu replied while smirking.

_"__What exactly do you mean Shu-san? I thought we needed all the power we can get?" _Reinforced asked.

_"__Yes, but we will need Arf's and Yuuno's supportive abilities more than their physical prowess. I noticed that they have a very gifted talent on supportive magic such as binds and boosts." _

_"__I understand. What Shu-san is trying to say is that we are more valuable as a support more than a fighter which I completely agree." _Yuuno said while stroking his own chin.

_"__Did you just say that I'm a mediocre fighter!?" _Arf smirked with a tick mark on her head

_"__Fu fu fu I did not say anything like that at all. That is for you to decide isn't it?" _Shu teased while smirking.

_"__Arf calm down, I'm sure he doesn't mean anything like that. You really need to keep your temper down you know." _Fate said while having a faint smile on her face.

_"__Easy for you to say Fate.. Mou~~" Arf pouted._ Everyone is either laughing or smirking at the interactions between them. Despite having a serious situation, there is no reason to be all stressed and serious now is there?

_"__All right all pleasantries aside, we need you and Yuuno to boost us up while we try to bring down the barriers that protected the Defense System. You will be our back up plan if something goes south." _Arf nodded in understanding.

_"__Barriers?" _questioned Chrono

_"__Reinforce" _Shu directed his attention to Reinforce. She nodded in understanding then starting to explain.

_"__The Defense Program will have certain amount of magical barriers, we need to breakthrough those barriers before any physical damage could be done to the body. _Reinforce explains expertly.

_"__Data from Granzon shown that there are total of 4 barrier layers, we have to destroy them before commencing attack on the main body. Vita and Nanoha will be the first group to attack. In the mean time, Zafira and I shall provide covering fire until the fight is over or change of plans needed to be done." _Both Nanoha and Vita nodded. _"Also it would be wise not to deplete your whole mana in case some unexpected things happen, be careful."_

_"__Okay Shu-kun" _Nanoha replied with a smile.

_"__Meh Whatever…" _Vita replied carelessly

_"__Good, now the next attack group will be Fate and Signum." _Fate and Signum then look at Shu simultaneously. _"Without a doubt from me, you two will be able to penetrate the two last remaining barriers, although if the barrier is too condensed, I shall step in."_ Fate and Signum nodded trying to concentrate on the plan.

_"__Affirmative" _Signum replied.

_"__I will not let you down." _Fate smiled.

_"__Excellent" _Shu smiled while thinking of the next steps. Everyone is staring at Shu. This boy is not only strong enough to stop all of them from fighting, but intelligent enough to come up with a plan even with Granzon's help, it is still amazing coming from a 9- years old boy.

_"__Hm, maybe having him here is a blessing after all. He might join TSAB after this incident too." _Chrono thought to himself.

_"__Shamal, we need you to find the linker core of the defense program." _Shamal eyes widened at the statement. _"But what's the point of doing that? It won't be an easy task."_ Shamal replied with a lot of concerned.

_"__Heh, just trust me. Leave the rest to me." _Shu replied with an almost evil-smirk.

_"__Okay, that face will not be a good ending for the thing." _Everyone thought with a pity.

_"__Chrono, you will be on the most important task after the barriers are broken down. I heard that you have the device of eternal freezing Durandal is that correct?" _Shu asked

_"__Yes, how do you know about tha- Oh right. Granzon." _Chrono facepalmed

_ "__Usually I would not monitor over any information of people without asking permission, but this is a serious situation. I needed to form battle plans as soon as possible." _Shu replied apologetically

_"__No, it is alright. I won't hold anything against you." _Chrono replied.

_"__Zafira, I'm counting on you to watch everyone's back. I will be one defensive duty for everyone while you are going to eliminate the minor threat along with Yuuno and Arf."_

_"__Understood" _Zafira replied with confidence.

_"__We're here get ready, prepare yourself. Transfer of the programs should now be complete according to data signature I receive." _Shu said.

It is clear that they are almost in the middle of the Ocean. The view of Uminari City can be seen but it is a considerable distance away from their location right now.

"Warning! Large magical signature is conjuring. Recommendation: Discard the Book of Darkness immediately." Granzon warned.

"Master Hayate! Throw the book as far away as you can!" Reinforce shouted.

"Bu-But!" Hayate hesitated.

"Do not worry master! I can help you re-conjure a new book later!" Reinforce voiced her worries.

The Book of Darkness began to glows a deep purple color, Hayate swiftly throws it away and so it fell down to the ocean. Slowly, a dome of blackish purple color began to form around that area. The group backed off to a safe distance and observes the situation. Strange tentacles erupted around the area, dark pillars of magical energy soared through the skies.

"Chrono, warn the crews of Arthra, we needed more eyes in case things got out of hand." Shu said calmly.

"Roger that" _"Arthra this is Chrono Harlaown do you copy?"_

_"__Chrono, this is Amy. We are seeing everything you are seeing, do not worry! We will relay information to all of you via telepathy."_

_"__Roger that Amy, Chrono out" _

"It is beginning…" Chrono muttered. Everyone has deployed their devices and ready themselves for battle.

"The Tome of the Night Sky and the program that made it known as the Cursed Book of Darkness… Now it is the time to get rid of that curse." Hayate said. Suddenly everyone felt the shockwave as the dome turn pitch black then explodes. There it appears… a huge creature of darkness.

**"****GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR" **Tentacles and dark magical power violently swirl around the mad beast.

"Chain Bind!" "Caging Circle!"

Both Yuuno and Arf begin to restrict the movement of the beast as same as some certain stray tentacles.

"Destroy it, Steel Yokes!" White Belkan magic circle appeared as hundreds of swords slashes through most of the tentacles and some failed to penetrate through the mad beast's barrier.

**"****GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRWWW!" **The beast then fires four huge beams of corrupted magic at the group.

"Everyone! The magic concentrations of the beams are really dangerous! Do not get hit by it!" Amy relayed the information to everyone.

"LOOK OUT NANOHA-CHAN!" Screamed Shamal

The beam went straight for Nanoha as she is caught off guard by the width of the beam.

"Graviton Barrier. Deploy." Shu said coldly. "Affirmative, Graviton Barrier. Full force"

A large wall of gravitational forces blocked all incoming beams fired from the beast. The beams vanished suddenly when it contacted with the gravity barrier.

"Be more careful Nanoha, you almost took that hit." Shu focuses his sight at the monster, cold fury clearly shown on his face. He would not admit it, but he really feels concern about them.

"H-Hai Shu-kun" Nanoha responded while trying not to "anger" Shu.

"I am not angry at you, but please be more careful." Shu replied while sighing.

"Okay, I will" Nanoha replied while smiling faintly.

"Vita-chan! Nanoha-chan! The time is now!" Shamal declared loudly.

"All right!" Vita shouted as she air-dashed closer to the monster. Nanoha closely followed her from behind.

"Back me up, Takamichi Nanoha…" Vita says as she turns away embarrassingly. It is not easy for a knight like her to ask for help.

Nanoha has a look of disbelief for one second, and then she smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Of course Vita-chan!"

The two fly closer to the monster, suddenly bunch of new tentacles rise from the ocean preparing to strike people that dare attack it.

"Let's go Eisen!" Vita shouted as her devices loaded 2 cartridges.

"Gigant Form!" Vita's hammer transform into a giant hammer.

"I got you covered Vita-chan! Axel Shooter Lock on! SHOOT!" Nanoha shouted as her bright pink color magic bolts clearly obliterate the newly form tentacles.

Vita successfully dash passed all the threat and prepares her attack. Nanoha stopped upward of her and give her a nod with her usual smile. Vita nodded as Graf Eisen loaded another cartridge. Belkan magic circle appeared.

"Goten… BAKUSAI!" (Roaring Smash!) Vita's hammer even increase more in size and weight.

"GIGANTO SCHLAG!" (GIANT CRUSHER!) Vita swing her hammer down at full force.

BANG!

The first barrier started to have cracks

CRASH!

Vita's hammer went cleanly through the first barrier and smashed on the second layer.

**"****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" **The monster screamed in pain as immense pressure from Vita's hammer pushed it down to the ocean.

Vita dashed away quickly and formed a defensive stance next to Nanoha.

"I got you covered! It is your turn!" Vita said with her usual expression.

"Hai!"

"Takamichi Nanoha with Raising Heart Excelion, on our way!" Nanoha said as Raising Heart loaded 4 cartridges. Nanoha then aim Raising Heart at the monster.

"EXCELION BUSTER!" Nanoha exclaimed at the same time as the tentacles went to knock her out of the sky.

"Barrel Shot" Raising Heart announced as a strong wall of wind successfully stopped the incoming sharp tentacles.

"Break…" A large globe of pinkish magical energy gathers at the tip of Raising Heart. The sphere of magical energy separated into 4 large beams and hit the second barrier layer.

"SHOOT!" A large beam fired off and consumed all the 4 previous beams. The pressure is so intense that the monster is pushed back as its second barrier broke down.

**"****GRRRR…RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW" **The monster desperately fires off dozens pillars of corrupted energy at the duo. However, all the corrupted energies hit the Graviton Barrier and disperse without any damage done.

"Graviton Barrier. Holding at 94% integrity." Granzon blinked.

"Understood. Signum, Fate that monster is yours now." Shu said while looking at the two.

"Hai!"

"Affirmative"

The next duo dashes closer to the monster

"Let's go, Testarossa" Signum said. Fate nodded and makes a quick lightning dash to take position at the left of the beast as Signum take the right.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Fate makes a giant wind slash at another newly form group of tentacles.

"Now Signum!" Fate shouted. Signum closes her eyes and begins to chant.

"I am the Sword Knight, Signum. I am the soul that wields the fiery demonic sword name Levantine." Levantine glows brightly.

"By combining the scabbard with the sword, its other form becomes visible…" Signum connects the end of Levantine with the scabbard. The entire sword turns bright purple as Levantine load its cartridge.

"Bogen Form!"(Bow Form!) Levantine announced as demonic purple flames begin to burn brightly beneath Signum's feet. Signum proceeds to draw the bow, a magic arrow appeared brightly in her hands while she's drawing the bow with a pinch draw posture.

"FLY, MY FALCON!" Signum triggered her attack

"Sturmfalken!" (Storm Falcon!) The arrow glows bright purple along with red outlines.

VWOOSH

Suddenly, the arrow went straight off in the direction of the creature. That specific arrow contains a lot of mana energy causes wind to move out of the way as it soared to the target. RUMBLE

BOOM

A large explosion occurs and immediately evaporates the third barrier layer.

**"****GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"**

"It is stunned! Now it is the time Testarossa!" Signum shouted

"Fate Testarossa, Bardiche Zanber going now!" Fate begins to focus her mana on Bardiche. 3 cartridges have been loaded and ready. Fate then pointed Zanber Bardiche up to the sky. Violet lightning struck Bardiche repeatedly as it is now giving out violent lightning aura.

"Penetrate! Raijin!" (Lightning!)

"Jet Zanber" The mighty lightning sword swung down and cleanly slice the last barrier layer as well as the monster's body.

**"****GROOUGGGGGGH GRAGGGGGGGGHH" **The monster desperately regenerates itself despite the wound of getting slice in half and the pain of lightning shocks. Large groups of tentacles formed on the wounds and began to fire hundreds of corrupted energy randomly.

"Tch!" "RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Zafira shouted a warcry before furiously punching the beast with his magic-filled fist. The punch delivers shockwave along with magical explosion on to the body of the monster and causes most of the tentacles to fall off.

"Hayate-chan!" Shamal directed.

"Rise from beyond, mistletoe branch. Become a silver moon spear and penetrate!" Reinforce and Hayate chanted together in unison. A large Belkan magic circle appeared in the sky along with 8 spheres of mana energy.

"Stone Spears…. MISTELTEIN!" Hayate's Staff glowed bright in white color and the barrage of Misteltein went straight to the monster's body. As soon as it struck its body, all of its skin started to turn into stone and covered its entire body.

**"****GRAAAAAAGH…GRAA….G…"** Entire of its body turn into stone. However, the body started to broke down and its regenerative abilities started to work again.

_"__As I thought, attacks like these won't work! It'll just regenerate where the damages were inflicted!"_ Amy said with some panic in her voice.

_"__But the attacks are getting through to it! We will not give up on this plan!" _Chrono responded.

"Let's go Durandal!" Chrono muttered

"Okay Boss" Durandal responded as snow started to fall.

"Permafrost, construct a frozen coffin and deliver eternal sleep unto this beast." Little snow started to turn into a blizzard as the entire ocean in the view started to freeze. The body of the monster started to become frozen bit by bit.

"FREEZE!" Chrono shouted

"Eternal Coffin" Durandal exclaimed. Entire of the beast body as well as everything in the ocean by the sight-radius are now frozen solid.

"Good job everyone, this will buy me sometime to search for the location of its linker core." Shu said as he closed his eyes.

"Shamal, I will find the location of the linker core. You must lock on to it as soon as I found it."

"Roger that! Shu-san!"

"SEARCHING FOR THE THREAT'S LINKER CORE. SCANNING. SCANNING COMPLETE. LOCATION OF THE LINKER CORE CONFIRMED: CENTER OF THE HUMAN-LIKE AVATAR ABOVE THE HEAD OF THE TARGET." Granzon loudly provided its information.

"Shamal-san! You heard him! Arf, Yuno please boost up Shamal now!" Shu shouted.

"Boost on its way!" "Boosting now!" "Utility Boost!"

Shamal can feel the mana increases in her exponentially. She successfully found the linker core of the Defense Program then proceeds to hold it in place.

"I got it!" Shamal exclaimed

**_"_****_Good, because now it is personal"_** Shu responded icily as his eyes showed a huge amount of hatred for the monster.

Everyone is officially shell-shocked. Even though the air is freezing right now due to Durandal's Eternal Coffin spell, everyone feels the temperature went way down from the freezing point.

* BGM for maximum wreckage: watch?v=r3HcfmPAxCY *

"Granzon. Annihilation mode. On." All eyes widened at the statement. Is it even possible for Granzon to become even more powerful than what it is now?!

"Affirmative. Annihilation mode." A breast-plate like armor with deep blue color and golden gashes appeared on Shu's body. The gloves he usually wear becomes sharper and look more intimidating.

**_"_****_Now then, allow me to end this" _**Hundreds of gravitational spheres of energy surrounded Shu's hands.

**_"_****_A convergent micro-black hole possesses a special exposition" _**All the spheres began to move around chaotically, and then all of them merge into a large purple dark sphere.

**_"_****_The naked singularity consuming space-time itself" _**Shu grabbed the sphere with both of his hands, and threads of gravitational energy lashes wildly which causes explosions all over the ocean water.

**_"_****_YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM THE GRAVITATIONAL COLLAPSE" _**The sphere begins to increase in size. Gravitational forces in the area are going haywire as Shu's eyes glowed deep purple for a moment. Finally he forced the sphere to float high in the air before it expanded even bigger exponentially. All physical matter in the area started to get sucked inside the black hole.

"I-I-Impossible!" Chrono brought up his hand to protect his face from the pressure.

"What is this power!?" Reinforce exclaimed

_"__This-this magical pressure might be able to match Arthra's Arcenciel Cannon!"_ Amy shouted with absolute shock in her voice.

"If that is true then we must get out of here! The explosion will be massive and it might consume us!" Yuno shouted with a lot of panic in his voice.

Then suddenly it feels like the time stopped. Shu didn't fully turn around, but he turns his head slightly to look at all of them. Wall of gravitational force fields form in front of them, this wall is so large that nobody knows the end of its horizontal lengths.

"Do not fear. I will not let anything harm my friends. I swear on my life." Shu said with a slight upward curve on the corner of his mouth. A genuine smile and promise from a mysterious boy that they just met… None of them see this coming.

Shu looked back to the beast which is starting to thaw itself out from Eternal Coffin. He then smiled maniacally

**_"_****_Vanish beyond the Event Horizon!" _**Shu looked down at the monster. He has the sadistic-like predator look in his eyes. If looks could kill then this monster would totally be instant-evaporated.

**_"_****_BLACK HOLE CLUSTER…. FIRE!"_** The enormous black hole sphere head straight on to the monster. The sphere slammed directly on to the Defense Program's body, the gravitational vortex slowly consumes everything that it touches.

VWWOOOOSHHHHH

The black hole turned literally inside out rapidly causing everything it absorbed to crush against each other and started immeasurable force of frictions.

BOOOM!

**"****RAAAAA, ARRRRRRRRRRRAGARGARA!?" **The body of the Defense System is completely evaporated as chain reaction of explosions occurred. Bright light and intense force hit the Graviton Barrier head on. Shu's hair is now flowing wildly as intense wind blew passed his face. No one knows he looks like right now, but they heard one thing from him.

"Hmph… that was surprisingly childish of me…" Shu whispered with a smile.

The wind and pressure constantly hitting the Graviton Barrier for a few more minutes, then all the pressure and wind died down instantly.

Steam rises from everywhere in the area. There is not even a sign of Defense Program's linker core, its existence is totally annihilated from the face of the Earth.

VWWIIIISSSSHH

Granzon released a lot of steam from the system as the device returns to its previous form.

"Presence of the threat has disappeared. Data exhibits the destruction of the threat's linker core along with its physical body. Mission Successful." Granzon announced.

"Chrono-san… please contact Arthra and request a patrol over this area for some amount of time in case the Defense Program is left." Shu requested.

"R-Roger that" Chrono stuttered.

_"__T-This is Arthra spaceship, Linker Core of the Defense Program has been totally annihilated. According to our scanner, the threat has been eliminated. We will maintain position to keep patrolling the area to make sure the Defense Program is gone for good. Mission Complete!" _Amy relayed the information to everyone in the area.

"Yatta! We did it everyone!" Hayate shouted with a bright smile.

"Phew" Signum sighed while smiling faintly

Everyone is now smiling, they deserve it. Destroying the infamous Defense Program is not an easy feat. Now, they all deserve their well-earned rest.

"Ahahaha!" Fate, Nanoha, and Hayate triple high-five one another.

The situation is taken care of, their mission is a success with flying colors one might add. Shu is smiling at everyone, they have show their courage and strong intentions. In his mind, all of these people deserve to be hail as "Heroes." But why he felt so…. light-heade-…..

"SHU-SAN!" Reinforce rushed to carry Shu up as she saw him fell down due to extreme mana depletion.

"Shu-san!" "Shu-san!" "SHU!" "SHU-SAN!" "Shu!?" Everyone shouted, worry clearly present in their tones.

Granzon suddenly blinked up."Scanning: WARNING! Linker core's mana is extremely close to depletion. Recommendation: Rest and mana regenerative process needs to start immediately.

"We need to get him back to the house! He needs to be healed as soon as possible!" Shamal gave her advice with concerns. Everyone agrees and carry the boy to Hayate's house.

**-24 Hours Later-**

"Ugh… Urk… What in the world?" Shu muttered.

Granzon blinked. "You have experience intense mana depletion. At the moment your linker core is healing itself. Danger level: None."

"I see… Thank you Granzon."

"You are very welcome… Shu. The system is healing you at the best capabilities, but the reason you are well is because of the TSAB and Wolkenritter group."

"Oh?" Just like Granzon understand Shu's curiosity, it furthermore explains…

"They helped you and decided to let you rest here. Location: Yagami Hayate's House."

_"… __I see, I remember most of what happened now."_ Shu thought. At the same time there are noises at the other side of the door of his room.

"Hm?"

"Sensor analysis hypothesis: Group of certain people is listening to our conversation. Master."

When Granzon finished the sentence, the door swing opened gently. Everyone is standing there trying to well… listen-in to the conversation.

They are looking at Shu apologetically while he is having the best dead-panned face they have ever seen. Shu is pushing down the urge to face palm, which is not easy at all.

"Why… in the world would you listen-in on my conversation with Granzon anyway?" Shu asked with his eyebrows twitching.

"Aheheheh~~" They all laughed nervously. If eyes are the windows to souls, it's like they are seeing a very strict commander asking them why are you stop running since he doesn't give you permission to stop.

"Errrr… Ahahaha~ Please erm.. Forgive us." Everyone said in a nervous voice.

One intense minute passed, until Shu break the tension in the air.

"Pfft, Fu fu fu, Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Shu laughed softly while everyone is trying to understand the situation. Did they just get trolled by Shu?!

"Fu fu fu, you guys are quite funny." Shu smiled faintly.

"Ughhh! Just stop with the jokes already." Vita complained

"I thought I was going to faint T-T" said Shamal

"I did say it before, you all are my precious people now. There is no reason for me to be mad to my friends is there?" Shu said with his genuine smile. Suddenly, something just…happen. Hayate and Nanoha feel that blood is rushing to their cheeks. They are blushing?! Even Fate has a faint blush on her face. The guardian knights looked away in embarrassment, well… except Zafira because…well he is Zafira. Shu seeing almost everyone blushing and stuff, decide to speak something he never thinks he would say.

"I never thought that I will be having such good friends. Let's step to the future together, everyone."

Everyone's eyes are widened even Reinforce's but then they all smile back to him.

"Yes, we are looking forward to it, Shu-kun." Nanoha said for herself, Fate, and Hayate.

"Sure, Zafira and I will be looking forward to spar with you." Vita said and smile along with Zafira.

"Well then, everyone! Let's go to the dining room! Celebrations are needed for this isn't it?" Hayate smiled

"Yes!" Everyone chorused in unison.

_"__I finally find it, this… this feels like home." _Shu thought with a smile.

"C'mon Shu-kun, let's get you to the dining room!" said Fate

"Alright then, let's go"

**End of Prologue**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! And sorry for grammar mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time Flies

**Hello its new chapter time! Please Rate & Review!**

**Chapter 1: Time flies**

**-Yagami Household-**

Everyone is having a great celebration. Hayate, Nanoha, and Fate volunteered to do the "cooking routine" so to speak. Nanoha and Fate are having a great time in the kitchen either trying to copy Hayate's incredible cooking technique or mess up while trying to mix the ingredients. Nobody knows how in the world Hayate can cook while sitting in the wheel chair… it just happens. Either way, Hayate has a lot of patience and talent so they should be fine, *they* means people who are waiting for the food by the way. Reinforce, Signum, Vita, and Shamal did offer to help Hayate in the kitchen because of her still disability but Hayate insists that they stay put while Nanoha, Fate and she cook something for them. Chrono and Yuuno have to get back to Arthra for the direct report to TSAB High Command so they could not stay for the celebration. As for our protagonist, he is currently sitting on the sofa pondering about the future.

"You seem a little stressed out? Shu-san." Reinforce asked

"No, I'm currently just planning for the future ahead. It is more likely that we will have to work for the TSAB due to all the stunts we pulled yesterday."

"I see, but it won't be that bad I feel. TSAB is a sort of military unit so it'll be fine I guess." Reinforce voiced her opinion

"Hm. That is where I think the problem is."

"What do you mean?" Reinforce asked clearly confused

"We have to work under the policy of TSAB. All of us will be placed in a certain high ranks due to our skills and mana pool. That means there will be chances that the High Command might forced us to do some "dirty work" or so to speak, for them. Just the thought of that makes me feel sick." Shu answered with a serious expression.

"If that really happens then we'll figure something out. For now let's celebrate for what we have today." Reinforce smiled

"Hmph, affirmative" Shu faintly smiled back

Signum and Vita is currently talking about how to make Hayate walk again. It is an interesting topic since the Book of Darkness is no longer corrupting Hayate's linker core. The possibility of Hayate's legs to be able to function normally is very high. Zafira and Arf is discussing on the transformation which will not be intimidated to the nearby population when they decided to go out for a walk.

"You know, this form is clearly sufficient! No one still intimidated by it and you even get more petting and even some extra treats too!" Arf explained currently in her puppy form.

"R-Really?!" Zafira quickly asked. Shamal smiled with a sweatdrop on her head while Signum and Vita muffled their laugh overhearing the conversation.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Hayate shouted.

"Hai!" Everyone helped setting up tables and carry the plates to the table.

"Hayate, what did you cook today?!" Vita asked excitedly seeing many pots on the table.

"Hehehe! Open the lid and see it for yourself!" Hayate answered happily

Vita started to open the lid of the pots one by one. Inside of every pot are different types of Sukiyaki cuisine. The delicious scent and aroma started to fill the room.

"Ho? Hot pot dishes? Nicely done you three" Shu said

The three mini-chefs blushed slightly but accept the compliment nonetheless.

"Alright everyone! Let's eat!" Hayate said.

"Itadakimasu" everyone said before starting to dig in.

"Ohhhh! This is so good! As expected from Hayate!" Vita blushed as her eating-drive starts to activate.

"Ahahaha~ Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan also helped me with these too y'know?" Hayate replied as she gently uses her chopsticks to grab a piece of shitake mushroom.

"Ehehe~ we kind of messed up too you know" Nanoha ate a piece of salmon while Fate is blushing faintly

"It's all good! Besides it is good that you messed up so you can become better in the future" Hayate replied clearly enjoying the food

"Ho? So you are teaching philosophy now? PhD. Philosophy professor Yagami Hayate" Shu teased

"B-Baka! Don't tease me like that!"

"Eeh? Hayate-chan? Are you blushing?" Shamal also teased Hayate

"Mouuu~~ Shamal~~" Hayate pouted

Everyone snickered at Hayate's situation. Everyone is enjoying the dinner immensely, Zafira even got his own bowl of food due to his laziness of transformation. Arf is sharing her meal with Fate due to Fate's preference to vegetables rather than meat.

"Hmmm~" Hayate hummed

"What is on your mind master?" Reinforce questioned

"I'm planning on making a new device along with a new physical book to store my spells' incantation, I just can't get my mind around it yet." Hayate rests her chin on her hand.

"We can begin the creation of the book right away if that is what you want master, but why do you require another device?" Reinforce asked

"I think we need a secretary and such, so I think creating another device to help us would be really good!" Hayate said clearly excited by the idea. "The new device will be name after you too! Reinforce"

Reinforce eyes widened. "My plan is to make a unison device that can be use by Signum, Vita or even Shamal! So that even I'm not there personally, everyone will have my full support." Hayate said with a smile. The Guardians sent Hayate a look of absolute gratefulness. No words are needed to be said on what they are feeling for their master.

"_That is a brilliant idea, well done Hayate" _Shu thought while enjoying his salmon

"Her name will be "Reinforce Zwei! She'll be like your sister ne~? Reinforce?" Hayate asked

"Hai. My mistress" Reinforce replied while smiling warmly at her mistress.

"Oh! Talking about this topic I just remember something!" Vita said. Everyone looked at Vita direction and wait for what she has to say.

"Why do you decide to help us? It's not like we are related or know each other before right?" Vita looked at Shu. Everyone then thought the same. Why in the world would a dangerous Lost Logia wielder help them anyway? It's not like this is his problem?

Shu's eyes narrowed almost instantly while everyone can feel the tension in the air.

"U-Uh I don't mean to be ungrateful! I just-"

"No. It is understandable. Everything you said is logical at its best so let me explain. Shu raised his hand in a stop motion while sighing. Everyone focused their attention to the boy.

"Many years ago, I used to live in a house with my parents. I am still very young an infant if you will call it, but something happened."

"My parents committed suicide when I was 5 years old." All eyes widened at the story. Does that mean he survives alone for 4 years? This is insane!?

"D-Does that mean th-that you?!" Shamal stuttered

"Yes, I lived at that house alone for 4 years. If Granzon haven't found me back then, I do not know what fate lies before me." Shu explained while closing his eyes

"I do not know the reason why my parents decided to kill themselves. In fact, I am not even going to blame them that they left me, maybe something just will happen and they don't have enough power to stop it despite their mage occupation."

"How do you know that they are mages?" Hayate asked

"When they passed away, my mental healthiness broke down into many pieces. The police explained what happened to me about the situation but they could not help me other than transfer my parents' leftover money to me. I started to read their books which are located in the living room. It kept me away from going insane, all the books I've read always give me something to think about. One day, I found one unusual book and guess what I found." Shu opened his dimensional portal and grabbed a book out of it. The cover says: History of Midchilda with an obvious Midchilda magic circle illustration.

"At first, I do not understand what this is about. I even think that this book is entirely a fiction. But then, everything started to make sense." Shu passed the book to Vita as she start passing the book to others.

"I kept reading that book over and over until I reached 7 years old if my memory serves me correctly. That year, Granzon appeared in my living room. That is the day I knew that everything I read about is real." Shu said as he receives the book back from Shamal and return it into his pocket dimension.

"Even though something will happen, you should not turn your back to your family. I observe all of you for some time now." The Guardians and Hayate looked at Shu intently

"At first, I thought I will not interfere in this matter, or if I will then it would be because the Defense Program will destroy everything so I don't have much choice." Hayate got the hurt look in her eyes. She thought this boy helped them because he truly wanted to be friends with them…

"Then, I saw something." Hayate and others looked confused

"All of you Guardians are programs made by the Book of Darkness, yet you take care of Hayate just like a family bounded by blood. You all will risk everything to make Hayate happy. Anyone who would go that far to help their family deserves happiness. That's… the real reason why I decided to step in." Shu looked at all of them especially at Hayate and smiled.

"You have great friends and family members, Hayate. That also includes all of you too. Do not ever forget that you have each other and vice-versa. **Always Cherish That**"

By now Hayate is crying and Vita rushed to Hayate's side. Hayate hugged Vita tightly and she returns the hug while her eyes filled with tears. Fate carries Arf in her while Nanoha and her hugged Hayate and Vita from behind. The Guardians tear up at the scene even Signum who would eventually denied that she doesn't cry.

"_The future that lies ahead will be hard, but as long as you have each other… No doubt you will overcome all of them." _Shu thought while silently as possible left the house.

-**Outside of Yagami Household-**

"_No one is around here. It should be fine"_ Shu thought

"Granzon. Start transmission call. Location: Arthra"

"Affirmative. Establishing call link." The picture screen appears as Chrono came into the view.

"Hmm? Shirakawa-san? What is it?" Chrono asked clearly does not expect Shu Shirakawa to contact him.

"I believe that the High Command of TSAB have already made their choices of where they'll leash us? Shu asked coldly.

"Unfortunately yes, you all must do the probation period as a TSAB agent for certain period before we let you go free and clear." Chrono sighed clearly doesn't like this idea either.

"I wish to personally request to be in "battle tactic and strategist" section if it is possible."

"Yes, I have already requested it and the High Command seems to agree on that."

"Ho? I see" Shu smirked evilly

"You will be part of the Strategist Grand Council which is a special unit for the time being. I think you can eventually climb up the ranks pretty quick due to your intelligence." Chrono smirked back.

"Yes, I will make sure that everything is clean. I can sense that something is not right from the High Command."

"That is what I first thought when they decided not to send more help regarding the Book of Darkness incident." Chrono sighed. "Oh! And by the way the High Command ordered that this incident will be highly classified."

"Understood. I have the information that Nanoha, Fate, and the rest of Yagami family will be enrolled as a cadet in their field of choice, is it?"

"You snoop your way into the HQ database didn't you…" Chrono facepalmed

"Fu fu fu, I have no idea what you are talking about." Shu smirked

"Yes they will enroll as a cadet. Please do not snoop around the HQ database like that… You could be arrested for information hacking."

"Heh, only if they know that is" "Analysis has shown the possibilities of TSAB technological alert: Less than 10%." Granzon blinked as Shu shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever just make sure everyone is safe." Chrono sighed

"Affirmative, I will see you soon then Harlaown-san"

"Looking forward to it Shirakawa-san" Chrono said as he ended the transmission.

"… _I should go home and pack necessary belongings. The pocket dimension space is unlimited anyway."_ Shu thought before he brought his hands up.

"Dimension Portal. Open" A dark portal appeared. As Shu is about to step inside he heard a voice calls out to him.

"Please, don't leave…"

Shu turned around and saw Hayate stands there in front while Nanoha and Fate are few steps behind her. Hayate has stopped crying by now but tears can still be seen at the corner of her eyes. He can also sense that others are peeking through the door's peephole.

"I'm not just going to disappear. I'm just going to check necessary items back at home." Shu said secretly fighting down the urge to pat Hayate.

"Please… I know I must sound selfish, but please don't leave" Hayate whispered

"Shu-kun, please stay. Maybe tomorrow you can return home, but for today please stay." Nanoha reasoned with similar tone to Hayate's.

"Yes, that can wait till later right? For now please stay with us." Fate pleaded

"Erm….." Shu struggled inside.

"Pretty please?" Shu then experience one of his mortal enemies, puppy eyes from both three girls.

"_I don't really have any other choice now don't I?" Shu thought while sweatdropped_

Currently Granzon is on standby mode which is a rectangular pendant with green gems hanging down from its holder. Shu feels Granzon vibrating against his chest, one can be said that Granzon is currently laughing at Shu's misfortune (or not?) right now.

"… _Oi Granzon, are you laughing at me right now?..." Shu asked telepathically_

"…_.." _

Looks like Granzon refuse to answer that question. Who knows that a mythical Lost Logia device have a good sense of humor.

"Okay okay you girls…. I'll stay." Shu said while surrendering to his worst enemy.

"Excellent… Ku ku ku ku ku" The three heroines smirked almost evilly while their hair overshadowed their eyes.

"_Oi.. Did I just walk into a trap or something?" _Shu thought as the cold feeling gripped his back.

The three then lead Shu back into the house and the celebration continues. Everyone is having a good time but then Vita and Signum approaches Shu.

"We need to talk to you." Vita sounds unhappy for some reason.

Shu nodded and follow Vita and Signum upstairs. Hayate notices this but decided not to say anything.

"What is it?" Shu asked with a serious expression

"I know that you know about Master Hayate's feelings." Signum said while her voice lowered down dangerously.

"…" Shu didn't say anything but his eyes also narrowed down dangerously.

"If you dare hurt Hayate's feelings, I will shove Graf Eisen straight up your ass." Vita declared coldly.

"And what if I didn't have the same feelings to Hayate?" Shu questioned

"Then I hope that Master can get over it and move on, but I will make sure that if you hurt Master Hayate's feelings intentionally…" Signum eyes have been overshadowed by her hair.

"Levantine will have your blood…" Signum pointed Levantine at Shu's crotch.

Shu would not admit it that this girl just actually scared him, but he successfully fought down the fear of the sharp object pointing at his crotch and finally decided to respond.

"Regardless of what happens, I will protect her with my life. If I failed, well… you won't be the one who kill me." Shu responded

"Oh don't worry, I'll find you in hell, drag you back and kill you again myself." Vita smirked

"Heh, I'm looking forward for that." Shu smirked almost-evilly. Despite the serious topic that the duo discussed to him, he respected both of them because of the absolute loyalty they have for their master. Little did he know that the duo also respected him for his skills, intelligence, and trustworthiness.

When the three of them return downstairs, they were greeted by Arf who is holding a bottle of Sake.

"You do know that some people here are not eligible for alcoholic drinks right?" Shu deadpanned

"Aww~~ C'mon Lighten up!" Arf stated as her cheeks are bright red obviously intoxicated. Arf then fell first face to the floor clearly knocked out.

"Don't tell me that…." Signum clearly express her worries

The trio walked into the living room where the result of one bottle of sake can do.

Zafira have the swirl in his eyes. It is clear that he got knocked out by someone… maybe Arf while trying to prevent her from opening the sake bottle. Shamal was lying on the floor completely knocked out by the booze as drool escapes the corner of her mouth.

"Shamal never learn that she could not handle alcoholic drinks." Signum facepalmed

"_Why in the world would you open a sake bottle in a celebration where nobody can handle the drinks?" _Shu mentally facepalmed

"Nyahahaa~" Nanoha laughed drunkenly despite the fact that she is sleeping on the dining table. Her ribbons are undone so her hair went down her back. Fate sat right next to her with her face down to the table. She clearly can't handle the booze due to her beet red face. Hayate sat at the opposite side of the two but also sleeping while leaning back on the chair.

"Good grief…" Shu muttered clearly not happy with the situation.

Signum and Vita sighed loudly as they come up with a plan. "Shu, please take those three upstairs to Master Hayate's room. Vita and I will take care of others when we finished the dishes." Signum sighed as she carries Shamal to the sofa.

"Isn't it more appropriate if you guys do it…?" Shu deadpanned

"Just do it. Hayate's room is on the right on second floor." Vita quickly dismissed Shu as she went in the kitchen as Signum follows her.

"…" Shu looked at the three and sigh. "Fine…"

"Power Gravity. Activate" Shu whispered as faint clear purple barriers surround the three sleeping heroines.

"Affirmative. Manipulation of Gravity forces successful." Shu then lifted the three of them carefully and gently move them upstairs.

Shu opened the door to Hayate's room. The room is not big but the bed should probably fit the three of the girls considering they are still small in body size. Shu lowered his hand as a signal and the three girls are gently laid down on Hayate's bed.

"You three really are helpless you know that?" Shu teased smilingly despite the fact that they are sleeping.

He then proceeds to pull the covers over the three so they won't catch cold in the morning.

"Hm?" Shu felt something touches his hand.

"Shu-kun… come here!" It is Hayate's hand! She yanked Shu hard as he landed face first on the bed.

"What the- Oof!" Before Shu even finish the sentence his face got shoved by a pillow.

"You will sleep here Shu-kun!" Nanoha smiled as she sits up straight.

"Oi you-"

"Don't argue Shu-kun, you won't be getting out of this one." Fate smiled while locking his right arms to her sides.

"You guys planned this out didn't you…?" Shu's face expresses the definition of "God of deadpanned face"

**-Downstairs at Yagami Household-**

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Vita asked with a slight bored expression

"It is what Master Hayate requested. I don't think it is that bad or anything if she personally request us to do such an act." Signum replied while cleaning the dishes

"You know it is so hard to get Arf to become drunk… I still don't understand how we successfully pulled this off." Shamal sweatdropped as she is drying the dishes with a clean towel.

"It is not easy, but what's done is done" Zafira said while trying to sleep.

"Signum, do you think we can entrust Hayate's safety with this guy?" Vita asked

"He is shown to be trustworthy, he did save us and Reinforce after all."

"Talk about Reinforce, where is she now?"

"She should be resting inside Hayate, she is a unison device you know."

"I totally forgot about that" Vita scratched her head.

**-Hayate's Room-**

"Nyahahaha~" All three future-aces laughed

"So, I get no choice of saying anything in this matter?"

"Nope~"

"Can I even go get my stuff downstairs?" Shu tried to trick them

"Noooooooope~ Nice try Shu-kun"

"So, I can't do anything but sleep here?" Shu's eyes twitched.

"Nada"

"How do you girls even know Spanish?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Shu-kun" The three smirked in unison.

"…" Shu decided to stay silent as he cannot even facepalm right now.

"_I got trolled more than once in a day. What can possibly go more wro- wait… I'll stop jinxing myself there." _Shu closed his eyes as he thought

The time when Shu got pulled into his deep thoughts the three quickly change their normal clothes into their sleeping clothes. It's not hard considering mana can create clothes and jackets, so they decided to make their own instant-pyjamas so to speak.

The three laid down on the bed, Nanoha at Shu's right, Fate at his left and Hayate decided to just sleep on him. The pressure suddenly pulled Shu out of his thoughts. Despite Hayate's pressure on him, he does not feel comfortable or anything due to his well-training from Granzon.

"I'm so tired~ Good night Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Shu-kun" Nanoha yawned as she slowly drifts off to dream land.

"Good night everyone" Fate whispered as she stuffed her face on the pillow next to Shu's head.

Hayate doesn't say anything, she just look up to Shu and smiled then closed her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"… Sleep tight girls. Sweet dreams..." Shu whispered as he's caressing them one by one. Soon he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

**-0:36 A.M.-**

It is now very late at night. Everyone should be sleeping right now at this hour, but there is one person who woke up in the middle of the night and decided to pull Shu out of his deep sleep.

"…?" Shu slowly open his eyes.

"Shu-kun…" He heard a voice coming from the person who is sleeping on him.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Hayate clearly doesn't notice that Shu is staring at her.

"Why do I feel this way towards you…" Hayate mumbled as she rubbed her head against his chest. Luckily she's not looking up or she'll see the almost-red faced Shu staring at her.

"My heart is beating so fast just by touching you…" Hayate whispered, little does she notice that Shu's heartbeats are also increasing.

"I-I can't take this for much longer…" Hayate tearfully said her heart clearly in pain.

Shu also can't take this anymore, he cannot withstand to see her cry. He then gently pat her head which completely startled her.

"Sh-Shu-kun?!" Hayate looked up panic clearly is present in her voice.

"… You don't need to keep it inside anymore.. Hayate-chan." Shu said while caressing the brunette's hair.

"Shu-kun…." Hayate muttered as her bright blue eyes meet his royal purple.

"I cannot stand to see you cry… Please don't cry." Shu wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Shu-kun… I-I think I-"Hayate stuttered as her heart is racing million miles per minute.

"No words have to be spoken Hayate-chan… I will be at your side.** Always.**" Shu replied with a smile.

Hayate can't take it anymore, she pushed herself up and then she captures his lips with her own. The kiss is innocent, sweet, and full of adoration. After it seems like forever to them, they broke the kiss and look at each other. At that time, nothing has to be said, nothing has to make sense. They know that they are willing to put their life on the line for each other. It is nothing but "Love."

**-7.30 A.M.-**

Hayate stirred as she felt that her original source of warmness is gone. She gently opened her eyes and see that Shu had left the room, but he does pull the blanket over her and other two sleeping future-aces.

Hayate smiled as recalled what happened _"So this is what people called Love? And he also accepted my…." _Hayate thought while almost squeal out embarrassingly.

As Hayate rolled around softly on her bed, the other two opened their eyes because something is constantly moving under the bed cover.

"Hmmm~ Hayate-chan?" Nanoha stirred obviously confused why Hayate is rolling around.

"E-Eh?! Nanoha?!" Hayate startled as the duo is staring at her

"Hayate? You seem to be happier than usual?" Fate asked softly while yawning cutely.

"What happened?" Nanoha asked with a certain mischievous tone.

"I-It's nothing!" Hayate quickly answered nervously

"Hmm~~?" The two aces closed the distance between their faces' and Hayate's. Devious looks is very obvious on their faces.

Eventually the two stopped teasing Hayate which she is really grateful of. The not-so-sleepy trio caught the scent of cinnamon and freshly made breakfast meals. All of their stomachs rumbled and demanded for some breakfast.

"Hmm Hmm~ that cinnamon scent" Nanoha drooled slightly.

"_Wait, I am the one who usually do the cooking. But I'm here then who's cooking?" _Hayate thought.

The trio hastily tidy up the bed and leave the bedroom. On their way out, they met Signum, Shamal and Vita exited their rooms at the same time.

"Hayate, we thought you are cooking!" Vita clearly is confused right now.

"I-I'm not! I just woke up along with Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan" Hayate explained.

"Uhhh.. Zafira?" Shamal speculated with a huge sweatdropped on her head.

That Yagami family looked at Shamal with a deadpanned expression that clearly saying "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Almost like she has a mind reader power, Shamal responded with a pout "Hey! It's worth guessing!"

The groups then head downstairs as their senses are overwhelmed by delicious scent of a thing called "Breakfast." As they are approaching the dining room they saw Zafira in his wolf form holding a plastic bag containing bacon, sausages, eggs, and other ingredients… Fresh from the nearby supermarket. He is facing the kitchen which is the opposite side of the group so he has no idea that the people have already woke up.

"Thank you Zafira, I am really in need of those." Shu said while carrying a tray full of cinnamon rolls and rest it on top of the oven.

"You are welcome, are those ready?" Zafira asked while his eyes locked onto one of the cinnamon buns.

"Let it rest for a few moments, it is still screaming hot. About 2-3 minutes then you can grab a piece if you like." Shu said while levitating the plastic bag from Zafira's mouth and proceed to prepare the ingredients. The top of the dining table has two large tea pots with six tea cups along with six plates standing by for the breakfast feast.

"Zafira, tea is the left tea pot, coffee is the right." Shu said clearly invited Zafira to have his drink while making a large omelet.

"No thank you, but a help by pouring water in my bowl will be nice."

"By the way, is it hard to get those groceries?" Shu said as he open the fridge and pour cold water into Zafira's bowl.

"Not really, I just handed the note over to the staff there and they pretty much get everything you wrote on it." Zafira said while he drinks the water (Well, technically laps).

"I do not understand why we get away with these kinds of things."

"Me neither, the world works in mysterious way." Zafira walked out of the kitchen and saw the group.

"Heh, I see" Shu smirked while frying bacons and making a new set of toast.

"Well, well, well, looks like your cooking just alert our guest." Zafira teased while grabbing one of the cinnamon rolls with his teeth.

"Hm?" Shu turned around and see the group standing there agape at him and Zafira.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take a seat, breakfast will be ready soon." Shu smiled faintly as he set down the bacon and omelet on the table.

Everyone decided to not say anything until they sat down. Zafira took his usual place under the table enjoying his cinnamon buns.

"Shu-kun, you can cook?" Hayate asked

"Of course, I lived alone for 4 years so I need to know how to cook instead of buying instant foods from the store you know?" Shu answered and plated up the sausages and the cinnamon buns. Now in front of them there are large plates of perfectly smoked sausages, cheesy-looking omelet, crispy bacons, lots of buttered toast, and creamy stick cinnamon buns.

"These look so tasty~" Vita drooled with a dreamy expression

"Go ahead and dig in. Hopefully you all will enjoy them" Shu dismissed them with a wave.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Everyone shouted and quickly dig in to the delicious-looking foods.

Shu smiled clearly happy as the group taken their liking to his food.

"Ai donf unkerstanf wai zis es ko kood!" Vita tried to talk while she happily devoured her cinnamon buns.

"Vita, don't talk when your mouth is full." Signum sigh as she takes a bite out of her toast.

"Mmmmmm~ This is heavenly~" Nanoha has a cat smile on her face along with her blush.

"…" Fate took another bite of the bacon, happy blush clearly manifest itself on her face.

Everyone is enjoying the breakfast immensely, the food on the serving plates are quickly reduced to mere amounts. At that time Hayate just notices that Shu didn't join them.

"Shu-kun, have you eaten breakfast?" Hayate asked while feeling bad that they ate most of the food and doesn't leave some for Shu.

At that moment, everyone turned towards Shu. They really hope Shu will say that he already had his breakfast or they will feel guilty about eating almost everything on the table.

Shu shrugged "I rarely eat breakfast, I usually take a cup of coffee or tea. That is always fine for me anyway." Some of them sighed in a relieve manner but Hayate and Shamal clearly doesn't agree with that idea.

"Next time, I'll cook for you Shu-kun and you better take your breakfast regularly." Hayate said while having a sweet smile. Too sweet for a regular smile.

Shu sweatdropped but agreed nonetheless. Everyone finished up their breakfast and clean up the plate and cooking utensils. Shu then asked all of them to gather up at the sofa in the living room, which is not far since Hayate's house does not have walls to separate the dining area and the living room area.

"Tomorrow or so, Chrono-san will call all of you to report the situation and inform all of you about what you need to do next."

"We need to work for the TSAB is that right?" Shamal asked

"Yes, all of you need to do probation period for the TSAB, the length should be equal to 5 months before you can decide to stay or leave the Bureau."

"You have to join the forces too right? Shu-kun?" Hayate worriedly asked.

"Yes, everything I plan is now in motion as we speak."

"What plan?" Vita asked suspiciously

"Fu fu fu. In time, you'll know." Shu smirked

"_I really don't like that look at all."_ Signum thought while sighing

"Anyway, you all should prepare yourself. You have to be away for quite sometimes, make sure to pack necessary items and do what needs to be done."

"Hayate-chan, Fate-chan" Nanoha called the two

"Huh?" "What is it Nanoha?"

"I'm planning to tell Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan about everything, that also includes my family too." Nanoha said seriously

"We can go directly to their Christmas Party today and explain to them about everything." Hayate suggested.

"Oh my! We totally forgot about Doctor Sachie Ishida!" Shamal face turns to pure terror

"Oh no not again…" Signum facepalmed. They spent a night outside the hospital without permission, they are going to get into a lot of trouble.

"Is she the doctor who takes care of Hayate?" Shu asked

"Yes, she is a very strict person. I hope that she won't be smashing us to smithereens" Shamal shuddered.

"Oh well, I wish all of you luck. I must leave for now. We'll see each other again on Arthra, maybe Midchilda." Shu smiled as he opened a portal to his home.

"Take care Shu-san!" "We'll see you again!" "Good luck" The Guardians bid him farewell.

"Take care… Shu-kun" "Be careful out there ne~?" "See you soon" Hayate, Nanoha and Fate said respectively

"Yes, I will see all of you later. That's a promise of a lifetime." Shu promised as he back stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Hayate and the Guardians went straight to the hospital and have to deal with a very angry doctor. Despite the doctor's fury, they are allowed to go wherever they want but they need to return to the hospital at night for usual check-ups. Nanoha and Fate went straight to Arisa's house where their friends are having a Christmas Party. Hayate also follows both of her best friends to Arisa's house and explain everything to them. Arisa is pretty mad at first but finally understand the situation as well as Suzuka.

Late at night, Fate requested help from Lindy and Chrono to explain the whole situation to Nanoha's family. Despite all the disbelieving looks and frowns, they are able to successfully explain everything including the probation time that Nanoha has to be away from home. The Takamichi family hugged Nanoha tightly and wished her a good journey and demanded messages and post-cards regularly which Nanoha happily complies.

Later that week, many things happen such as Lindy officially adopted Fate into the Harlaown family, or the direct order from the TSAB that requires every one of them to attend in order to recruit them into the TSAB cadet program. Surprisingly, Shu was there even before they were ordered to attend the cadet orientation. Everyone is shocked due to Shu's instant-medium rank promotion which he explained that he successfully constructed a plan that helped TSAB in their defense against the surprise attack from drone forces in the uninhabited world. He now jumped from being a cadet, which is lower than Private to Warrant Officer in just a week. Everyone especially Hayate demanded the answer on "How in the world did he convince the strategist council to listen to his plan?" Shu replied that it is a secret while smirking evilly, which causes all of them to instantly pity the council. Shu bid them farewell as he has been called to the strategist council for emergency meeting, Chrono and Lindy then led them to the cadet orientation.

**-Time skip 2 months later- **

Nanoha is currently enrolled as a cadet in the Armed Corps of TSAB hoping to enter Combat Instructor Division. At the moment, she is working in joint operations with the special investigation units of TSAB along with Hayate and sometimes with Fate.

Fate is currently enrolled as a cadet officer of the TSAB. She is currently following her dream path to become an Enforcer which acts as an investigator for the Interdimensional Navy Sectors. Sometimes she has joint operations or investigations with Nanoha and Hayate.

Hayate and the Guardians are enrolled as cadets for Special Investigation Unit of TSAB. The Yagami Family is currently under the command of Admiral Leti Lowran and the Dimensional Navy. Also, she successfully created Reinforce's sister, Reinforce Zwei. The original Reinforce changed her name to Reinforce Eins Yagami and younger sister is Reinforce Zwei Yagami.

Shu Shirakawa, some time passed as he started his work at TSAB Strategist Grand Council. Now he was given the unofficial titles of "Genocide Machine, Master Tactician, Gravity Demon, or even Flawless Strategist", due to his overwhelming intelligence and extreme abilities to eradicate threats with excellent precision. He successfully incorporates other elements into his main magical talent such as the newly made personal spell: Graviton Wave which included lightning elements. In some cases he does complete his tactical plan and went down to the fight himself, and leads to the high amount of respect that people have for him. But much to his annoyance, he frequently has to struggle the "call shots" of the plan due to Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz, who clearly has prejudice against specially-talented officers, Interdimensional Navy, or sections that does not have anything to do with Ground Forces. Shu is now constantly being promoted due to his flawless strategy and commitment to the TSAB (which he secretly loathes), now his rank is increased from a Warrant Officer to Major Shu Shirakawa. Have a nice ring to it doesn't it?

**-TSAB Strategist Grand Council-**

"We need to develop better sensors or radar against the non-magic type threats, according to the data we are experiencing issues with certain uninhabited worlds which contains significant amount of Anti-Magic Fields." The council nodded at the Major's explanation.

"I've already plan such technologies development for the Special Investigation Unit in case they have to investigate seems-to-be dangerous places." The screen shows the outline of the technology that involves the usage of magnetic fields passive sensor system.

The council agreed with the Major's plan as they receive the information via TSAB database HUD.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned." Colonel Stauffenberg, head of the strategist grand council said as he left the room.

"… _At least . Regius Gaiz decided not to join the meeting. He is acting quite strange lately, I must conduct further investigation." _Shu thought as he walked into a high-ranked officer teleportation pods.

"Welcome back, Major Shu Shirakawa. Please select your destination" A teleportation computer system asked for destination.

"Location: TSAB Space Headquarters." Shu said softly

"Location confirmed, teleportation in 3…2…1…" Bright light consumes the pod as Shu is transported to the TSAB HQ.

The light dimmed down as he heard the system announcement "Destination Reached. Time-Space Administration Bureau"

"_I believe it might be a good time to visit the TSAB high command regarding my prohibition to use Dimensional Portal within the official premises for "Safety Reasons." _Shu thought darkly as his dark purple aura flared dangerously. He is not angry at the High Command itself mind you, but he is mad at the one who forced this idea by taking advantage of the situation that he has a Lost Logia in possession. Easy to guess who it is, . Regius Gaiz. As Shu walked down the corridor heading to TSAB High Command Office, many officers saluted him and he nodded back in respect. At last he reached the High Command Sector which the pillars are mostly decorated with gold colors, the TSAB coat of arms clearly being displayed at the far top of the giant corridor. He walked down the giant corridor until he reaches an enormous door which leads to the High Command.

"Major Shu Shirakawa, request a meeting with Three Legendary Admirals." Shu said almost icily to the leader of high ranking guards.

"P-Please wait a moment sir!" The leader saluted as he is transmitting data to the inside.

"The High Command approves of your request sir! Please step inside!" The guards formed a one profile column formation on Shu's left and right. They proceed to salute the Major which he responded in kind, before he steps inside the giant door.

"_This place still hasn't change since the first time I've been here." _Shu thought as he reached the final door that will lead him to the Three Legendary Admirals. He proceeds to knock on the door then let himself in the room.

"Ah! Shu-chan, it is good to see you!" An old woman her age around 65-70 years old whose name is Midget Crowbel greeted Shu.

"Bureau Chief of Staff, Midget Crowbel" Shu saluted while she's smiling at him. Shu thought of Crowbel as his grandmother-figure due to her kindness but always get the job done altitude.

"Shu Shirakawa-san. Long time no see." The most elderly man of the group with a long white beard smiled at him.

"Honorary Marshal of the Armed Forces, Largo Kiel" Shu saluted. This man has earned some of his respect due to his past experience of personally fighting in the battlefield and got a long scar on his right cheek. His desire is to protect all civilians at all cost altitude.

"Major Shu Shirakawa, what can we do for you?" An old man with blond hairs faintly smiled.

"Judicial Advisor, Leone Phils" Shu saluted. This man is the one who advice what policy and what strategy is suitable for TSAB. Leone is the one who is supporting Shu's strategy when no one really believes in his plans.

"Three Legendary Admirals, I came here to request a ban lift on Dimensional Portal usage on official premises, sir." Shu respectfully requested.

"We really want it to be legalize Shu-chan, but if we do that then they might thought that we favor you over the rules." Midget Crowbel said while smiling sadly.

"Maybe we can do something if you offer some beneficial results of Dimensional Portal to them?" Leone Phils brought up a very good advice.

"With respect Judicial Advisor, I tried that once but they still denied to cooperate." Shu sighed softly

"I have an idea, plan out an extra protocol regarding the usage of Dimensional Portal to evacuate civilians and official agents in emergency situations. While it is beneficial to their sides, you can state that the Dimensional Portal will be legal to use within official premises. If you do that, then it will be easier to back this up for you." Largo Kiel said

"That is a very brilliant idea, sir. I shall create the protocol immediately." Shu said as he hastily write down the protocol on the HUD screen. After Shu finished which took less than 5 minutes, he sent the important document to the Three Admirals and closed the HUD screen.

"It is done Major. You are authorized to use Dimensional Portal within the official premises from this day onward. We'll start sending this authorization order out to all branches." Leone Phils replied.

"Thank you sir, I am really grateful for all of your supports." Shu saluted

"As long as what you do is right, we will always have your back." Largo Kiel said while the other two admirals nodded.

"Yes sir, I shall take my leave now. Have very nice day sir." Shu smirked while saluting again. Dimensional portal instantly wrapped around him when he finished the sentence, in less than 2 seconds the portal closed and he disappeared.

"Ah~ to be young" Midget Crowbel smiled as the other two laughed at her statement.

**-TSAB HQ Cafeteria- **

Shu walked out of the Dimensional Portal and appeared instantly inside the HQ Cafeteria. Many people are staring at him with respectful, bewildered, and shocking eyes. Oh well, he is well known throughout the TSAB due to his specific ability of able to open the Dimensional Portal anytime he wants.

"Hey, is that?"

"Yes, the Flawless Strategist."

"Is that the Master Tactician?"

"I can't believe that I'm seeing the Gravity Demon in person."

"I'm so relief that he's on our side."

Many people whispered things, usually out of respect and admiration. Sometimes there are people who say rude comments and stuff but Shu doesn't really care. Shu grabbed a sandwich before opening the Dimensional Portal towards the Special Investigation Sectors.

Shu doesn't have anything to do much since he pretty much finish all the strategy planning for the week, so he decided to visit the Special Investigations Unit. He stepped out of the portal and continues to walk towards the Investigation Command Center.

**-Special Investigations (Will be called as SI from now on) Unit Sectors-**

"Ah~ Major Shu, how are you doing today?" Shu turned right as he met Admiral Leti Lowran.

"I am more than fine Admiral Leti, thank you for your concern." Shu saluted politely.

"Strict as always I see" Leti teased

"Well, people do say that quite frequently" Shu smirked back

"I see, you might want to check out the Investigation #35, we sent a lot of recon units but none have come back." Leti narrowed her eyes.

"I shall go identify the situation immediately." Shu replied as he continues to walk forward.

"Don't work too hard there, Major."

"Affirmative, Admiral." Both went on their separate way. Shu entered a large investigation unit room where the investigations are being monitored by hundreds of people.

"ALL RISE!" A lone voice shouted as the people looked at Shu.

"OFFICER ON DECK!" They all saluted as Shu return the gesture. All the people then resume what they are doing.

"It is good to see you sir! Master Sergeant Kenji Tensai at your service! What can I do for you sir?" The guy that called himself Kenji asked

"I wish to see the advancements on Investigation #35 immediately."

"At once sir!" Kenji led the way to section #35 HUD screens.

The screen showed that the SI Unit has sent 3 groups consisting of 12 recon scouts to the suspicious area of TSAB-administrated world #6 Alzas. None have return since the beginning of the operation that is 3 days ago.

"Long-range magical data picked up strange signatures. Predictions: Illegal laboratories." Shu read the mission description.

"Authorized Request of back-up forces: Elite Scouts 12-man + 1 Elite Mage" He continues

"Valper Glide, Kirara Browning, Paige Hailstone, Gary-"The list goes on until Shu stopped at the last name.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown - Elite Mage" Shu eyes widened.

*WARNING WARNING INCOMING EMERGENCY MESSAGE, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL REPORT AT THE CENTRAL COMMAND IMMEDIATELY* the alarm goes off.

Shu hastily ran back to the central area while Kenji excused himself from the area due to his lower pay grade.

"This is SI Central Command, what's the situation over?!" The operator shouted

"This is the scout unit of the investigation #35! We are under attack by unknown enemy forces! Required immediate assistance!" The man started to panic.

"Operator, give me the coordinates. I shall be an instant support unit for the time being. Proceed to contact other back up units when I leave." Shu ordered.

"B-But sir! You are an executive off-"The operator couldn't even finish the sentence before Shu cut her off.

"This is an order" Shu replied coldly. The operator gulped as she uploaded the coordinates into Granzon's database.

"Remember your orders, this is not a drill." Shu ordered before entering the coordinates.

"Coordinates confirmed. Location: Alzas" Granzon blinked

"Dimensional Rift. Open." A huge portal appeared, it is obvious that this is the stronger version of Dimensional Portal which Shu use to travel between worlds.

**-Alzas: Suspicious Hideout-**

"Oh god! There's too many of them!" A girl with radar devices exclaimed.

"Hold the line! Support is coming!" Fate said as she cut down a strange machine

"I don't think we can last that long!" Another girl with a blue staff said as she fires another magic bullet at the machine, but it does no damage to them.

"There's too many AMF interference! We need to-"The guy got shot in the shoulder before he even finish the sentence.

"Man down! Man down!" Another guy dragged the wounded man and forces him to stay low.

"Where is the goddamn support!?" As soon as one of the scouts shouted, a large dimensional opened behind them. A man stepped out of the portal with his deep blue attire along with his signature device.

"Shu-kun?!" Fate is clearly surprise by this.

"Retreat to the Portal, I'll buy all of you some time. Get the wounded out of here now." Shu ordered

"Affirmative sir! C'mon lads you heard the man!" Seven of the scouts dragged four of their knocked out comrades and enter the portal.

"Fate, you need to leave." Shu said while assembling Graviton Barrier horizontally.

"No! I'll stay with you!" Fate declined, clearly not happy with the order.

"I cannot enter the portals until other successfully cross it. I need to maintain the gravitational energy or else the portal might pre-maturely close or the arriving location will be messed up. You go and I will follow." Shu explained loudly.

Fate is looking conflicted, no that is an understatement. Her reasons and logical senses are almost breaking down at this moment.

"Fate! Look at me!" Fate looked at Shu, her eyes painted with fear.

"Trust me. Just go!" Shu said gently.

"You better be right behind me!" Fate said while deciding to run to the portal.

"I'll see you on the other side Fate." Shu said while smirking

"Promised?" Fate asked, tears threatening to leak out.

"I promised." As soon as Shu said that, Fate enters the portal and disappeared.

"The threats are now fully analyzed. Code name: Gadget Drones. Number of Targets: 50+ Type I, Ability: AMF generators."

"Let's see what they got then" Shu said icily.

**-SI Units Sectors- **

Fate stepped out of the portal and the screen shows things that is happening on the other side.

"_Central Command, do you read me?"_ That voice. It's Shu's!

"This is Central Command, we advise you to leave the area ASAP Major! Larger convoys of enemies are heading your way now! 30+ signatures!" Operators shouted

"_Negative, if there are this many drones that means there are some evidences left here. I will take care of them, prepare to send the cleanup units when I'm done." _

The operators have no choice but to comply to her superior. "R-Roger!"

The Dimensional Rift closed down as the operator requested a stand by cleanup crew.

"_Shu… Please be safe…" _Fate silently prayed

**-Back at Alzas-**

"Larger signatures confirmed. Gadget Drones Type III. Numbers: 5 Units."

"Granzon. Annihilation mode. On."

"Affirmative. Annihilation mode." The deep blue breast-plate appears. Certain upgrades can be seen such as rectangular external energy ports which are on the chest plates and on the arm plates.

Hundreds of magic laser beams are hitting the Graviton Barrier, but it doesn't seem to do any damage to it.

"Cosmo matter composition release. Gravity power combination 25%." Granzon's energy ports started to glow bright bluish white.

"Preparation Complete." Granzon blinked. Suddenly there are hundreds of energy threads coming out of the Granzon's energy ports and all of them got instantly located at 4 different points in the air. The energy swirled violently as 4 menacing globes of gravitational energy started to get larger.

"Giga Blasters…" Shu hold his right hand forward. The energy started to glow bright purple.

"Fire!" 4 pillars of gravitational beams tear through all gadget drones like butter.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The explosion can be seen from ten miles away. It is so powerful that it causes a second wind shockwave.

"Scanning. Scanning Complete. Threats: None. Enemy Casualties: Total 114 Units destroyed: 104 Gadget Drones Type I, 10 Gadget Drones Type III." Granzon reported.

"Reactivate Cosmo matter collection system. Prepare Dimensional Rift, Destination: TSAB HQ."

"Affirmative, Rift activated." A large portal opened and Shu stepped inside.

**-SI Units Sectors-**

Cheers were erupted in the room. The operator ordered cleanup and elite-investigation crew to begin their reconnaissance mission of the leftovers of the battle.

"Holy crap did you see that?"

"He gathered hell amount of energy and fire them straight through hundreds of them!"

"How in the world?! He's even in AMF condition…."

Everyone is rather frozen in shocked or cheering at their so called superior. The dimensional portal suddenly opened and Shu steps out of it.

"Welcome back! Major!" The Operator saluted Shu and everyone else follows her suit.

"Did you send out the crews to the target location?" Shu asked

"Yes sir! The crews will be arriving at the suspicious hideout shortly!"

"Well done, rescue mission is successful, let us see what we can find there later. Everyone dismissed." Shu ordered as everyone saluted him and return to their post.

"Shu-kun! You're back!" Fate ran over to Shu and hugged him tightly.

"I promised didn't I?" Shu said while smiling at Fate.

Fate smiled back while successfully fought down the blush that threatens to take over her cheek's natural colors.

"Major Shu Shirakawa, please report at the Main Office Room 5-F immediately" The announcements are made.

Shu sighed as he turns to Fate. "What do they want again?"

Fate giggled. "Let's go, I'll accompany you."

Shu nodded and start walking to the main office section with Fate at his side. It does not take long until they reach the main office sections. They proceed to walk to the passage way that has the sign "Passage 5." They walked passed Room 5-A, 5-B, until they reached 5-F.

"Who do you think is calling for you" Fate asked as she tilted her head

"I do not know. Hopefully not those despicable high ranking officer that has something up their behind." Shu sighed as Fate giggled at his misfortune.

Shu knocked on the door before stepping in the room as Fate follows. He's now in one of the small-conference like room, but that's not the point. The person who is looking at him right now causes him to sweat a little. Well, the entire group did too actually.

"Shu-kun… Can you please explain this?" Hayate asked as she pointed at the HUD screen while her hair overshadowed her eyes. It is the scene where Shu is firing Giga Blasters at hundreds of Gadget Drones. The Guardians and Nanoha are currently giving Shu a dead glare right now.

"Well… damn." Shu thought while sweatdropped.

**End of Chapter 1 Folks! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Consequences

**I'm addicted to my own story, lol! Please Rate & Review!**

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

Shu mentally sighed for umpteenth times. The people who sat at the opposite side of him are clearly not happy of his actions. He could counter that he would be fine nonetheless because of Granzon's Combat AMF Compatibility, but it would causes him more scolding so he won't bother. It is not like he doesn't get hindered down by the Anti Magic Field per say, but his device can adapt for the situation.

"Shu-kun! Are you listening!?" Hayate is clearly mad.

"Yes, I am listening." Shu replied calmly but mentally he is face palming hard. Oh how much he wanted to put on an excuse, but he just loves this girl so much.

"You must be more careful than this! You could've wait for back up to arrive! With your rank it shouldn't be any problem requesting back up units in emergency situation!" Hayate scolded

"Hai hai… So you are the Master Tactician now right? Hayate-chan?" Shu teased jokingly

"M-Mou! Baka! I'm just worried about you!" Hayate pouted. Everyone snickered at Shu's comment. They have to admit, it is quite funny.

"Shu-kun, you should take it more seriously, you could harm yourself out there." Nanoha commented

"Yes. All of you, for concerning on my well-being." Shu smiled. All of them nodded with a smile, of course they would care about their close friend.

"By the way, how do you get the combat footage? I thought unauthorized personnel cannot see the operation? No offense." Shu asked clearly confused.

"We don't know, all of the HUD screens in TSAB HQ just displayed the High Command symbol and it just shifted to your combat footage." Hayate explained.

"Admiral Crowbel…" Shu facepalmed as he knows the source of the transmission. Every time there is an emergency, the legendary admirals will always get the first report and live feed to the situation. Usually Admiral Crowbel acts like Shu's long lost grandmother so to speak. She enjoys seeing Shu climbing up ranks and also enjoys making things difficult to him, but Shu knows that she's just playing around. He can imagine the picture now, an old lady smiling while saying that she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Anyway, you are now quite more famous than you already are, Shu-san." Signum teased.

"That didn't go according to the plan at all." Shu sighed loudly

"Oh stop whining, you'll figure something out." Vita waved in a shoo motion.

"Heh, I see."

"Anyway, we are currently free, want to go and train together? Fate-chan? Shu-kun?" Nanoha invited the two.

"Yes" Fate nodded cutely

"Sure, let's go" Shu mentioned them to lead the way to the training grounds.

For your information, TSAB HQ is a colossal space station existing inside the Dimensional Space, it houses countless of offices for commanding officers, and Enforcers. They also contain countless of training areas, laboratories and the most impressive library in the world, "The Infinity Library" which Yuuno Scrya is acting as its Librarian at the moment. They reached the training ground facility which could be set to private training grounds. TSAB made countless of training grounds in case that some people can only increase their effectiveness by training alone. The group entered training area #9 and it consists of multiple training fields.

"So, who's going to fight who?" Shamal asked as she's going to be a referee for the mock battles.

"I challenge Major Shu Shirakawa!" Vita declared as she pointed at Shu.

"Well, it is as expected~ Vita really get overexcited about this fight." Hayate sighed as Nanoha and Fate laughed. But if you look closely, they also wanted to fight against the so called "Genocide Machine."

"Heh, I accept." Shu said as he deployed Granzon.

"Let's go Eisen!" "Hammerform!" Graf Eisen is currently in its default form.

"Granzon. Speed Mode." "Affirmative, Speed Mode." The mechanical halo behind Shu glows a little brighter as it releases more gold color dust particle. The armored chest plate appeared but it seems less-weight than usual.

"Speed Mode? You have other forms besides default form and Annihilation form?" Hayate asked. Others are watching intently, the topic clearly interests them. Signum, Fate, and Nanoha are warming up for the mock battles but they are looking at Shu and Vita nonetheless.

"Yes, this form is created for close combat. It emphasizes mostly on maneuverability as most of my mana will be used for manipulate gravitational forces for my benefits or opening several dimensional portals." Shu explained. He left out the explanation that his mechanical halo will absorb matter more quickly to boost up the speed exponentially, but well not many people are interested in theories are there?

"Grand Worm Sword." The dimension portal opens as Shu grabbed his sword out of the portal.

"You have a sword?" Signum questioned

"Yes, it is stored in Granzon's dimensional space, I just discovered it one month ago. It is also the reason why I created Speed Form." Shu explained as he is holding a somewhat large double-edge sword with red gems decorated close to the handle.

"Enough talking! Let's begin!" Vita rushed at Shu and swing Graf Eisen at him. Vita is shocked because she just swung right through him.

"_After-Image!?" _Vita thought trying to look for him.

Suddenly Shu appeared behind her and swing his sword down. Luckily Vita blocked it in time or she would've experience a lot of pain. Vita pushed back Shu and tries to gain distance between them.

"Graf Eisen!" Vita throws four bolts of ironic spheres in the air. "Schwalbefliegen ( Swallow Flight.)" Vita strikes them with Graf Eisen and four of the spheres gain certain red auras as they headed for Shu.

"Heh." Shu levitate backwards into the dimension portal.

"_Where did he go?!"_ Vita panicked as her ironic spheres went haywire due to lack of targets.

Shu suddenly rushed out of the dimension portal behind Vita. "Power Gravity!"

"_I can't move! The air is too heavy!"_ Vita thought while trying to find a way out while didn't notice that her ironic spheres went back and try to hit Shu, the thing is she is between him and the spheres.

"_Crap!" _Vita thought. "Tank Barrier!" "Panzerhindernis" Vita cast her defense spell as she got hit by her own Swallow Flight. She successfully stopped her own shooting spell and recovered four ironic spheres as Shu dashed away.

"It's my turn" Shu smirked. _"In this form the beams will not be that strong but oh well."_ Shu thought while holding his sword on his left hand. He concentrated the magical energy on his right hand and formed a large purple energy ball. Twenty or so small dimensional portals appeared in front of him.

"Worm Smasher" The energy fires in a rapid fire mode fashion heading straight to different portals.

"_Why did he fire them to the port-! Crap!" _Realization dawned on Vita's face as she redeploys her tank barrier in a complete defensive version. Countless of beams fire out of the portals hitting Vita from all different angles.

"_Tch!" _Vita felt her shield starting to break due to uncountable beams hitting the shield. Tense moment passed as the beam stopped. Vita sighed mentally because her shield cannot hold on for much longer.

"It is over, Vita" Shu said calmly as Vita looked at Shu.

"_What is he talking about?! I defended his attack and he fired all of the energy." _Vita thought before her eyes widened.

All portals are still opened as the leftover energy beams are fired at the same time before it hit Vita's tank barrier.

BOOOOM

Explosion occurs as the portal closed. Everyone especially Hayate is worried about Vita but they know deeply inside that Vita is a strong knight. It probably would give her some bruise but other than that she'll be fine.

"Huff Huff" Vita panted as she is exhausted. Her barrier jackets are pretty much smoking right now, black marks can be seen all over her dress although her hat is completely fine.

"Match over! Winner: Shu Shirakawa!" Shamal declared as everyone else is jogging around the field, well except for Hayate that carefully tries to walk.

"Hey! Huff Huff, I can still go on!" Vita panted but collapse to her knees.

"Yeah right, let's heal you up Vita." Shamal said.

"Next time, I'll find a way around your annoying portal!" Vita pointed Graf Eisen at Shu.

Shu walked over to Vita and extended his hand. "Heh, I'm looking forward to it… Imouto." Shu smirked.

"Hmph!" Vita blushed and looked away as she took Shu's hand while Shamal is healing her.

"Right! I'm next!" Nanoha shouted excitedly as she dragged Shu out to the center of training field.

"Testarossa, I challenge you to a mock battle." Signum pointed Levantine at Fate

"Hai, I accepted Signum!" Fate smirked as she follows Signum to the nearby training field.

"Hayate-chan, could you take over this field? I'm going to be a referee for Fate-chan and Signum."

"Hai!" Hayate said as Vita helped her back to her wheel chair.

"You are getting better Hayate. I believe that in a year or even less than that, you'll be able to walk again." Shu smiled. Hayate brightly smiled back as Vita pushed her to the outer side of the training field. She is now facing the field where Nanoha and Shu are staring at each other clearly ready for the fight.

"Well then, Ready." Both nodded.

"GO!" Hayate shouted.

"Raising Heart! Axel Mode!" "Alright!" Raising Heart transformed.

"_Hm, she is trying to gain air dominance" _Shu thought as he quickly dashed away.

"Axel Shooter! Shoot!" 16 bolts of intense mana energy headed straight for Shu.

"_Her magic circle does not disappear when casted, that means she is controlling the bolts. If I can shatter her concentration then…" _Shu formed a plan as he disappeared into the Dimensional Portal.

"Raising Heart! Protection!" Nanoha said as she abandoned the control of the Axel Shooter and went defensive immediately. The bolts hit randomly on the field and created small craters.

Suddenly Shu slashed his sword from above and quickly return to the Dimension Portal. The portals opened behind Nanoha but this time she counters with her barrier.

"BARRIER BURST!" The barrier explodes and pushed Shu back while she gains considerable distance from him.

"_Not bad, but I can sense her strains." _Shu thought as he charged up an energy ball on his right hand.

"Cross Fire! Shoot!" Nanoha fires a large swirling pillar of energy.

"Gran Beam, Fire!" Bright yellow beams headed for Nanoha.

Two beams collided and cause a medium size explosion. Nanoha flew through the smoke while Shu is missing from the picture.

"_If this continues I'll be drained, I must finish this with the next attack." _Nanoha thought as she transforms Raising Heart into Excelion Mode.

Shu eyes narrowed as he observed from a small dimensional portal. _"She is pushing it too hard. This is just a mock battle but she's willing to put more strain on herself? To go all out is fine but to put unnecessary strain on her body…"_

Dimensional portal opens at the opposite side of Nanoha, Shu stepped out and glare at her but she seems to not notice it.

"_I'll show him that I can win, I will not lose!" _Nanoha thought before loading 3 cartridges.

"DIVINE…." The sphere of mana expanded hugely on the tip of Raising Heart.

"…" Shu just stand there crossing his arm like daring her to fire.

"_Isn't this is too far? Using cartridges on a mock battle? What is she thinking?" _Vita thought while her eyes widened.

"_Shu-kun, why aren't you doing anything?!" _Hayate is clearly worried about Shu's well-being.

"_She is out of control!" _Both Reinforce Eins and Zwei thought about Nanoha

"BUSTEEEEERRR!" Nanoha fires a full force Divine Buster at Shu.

"SHU-KUN!" Hayate screamed. Reinforce Eins and Zwei prepares to intercept but they won't make it in time. Vita can only stare at the scene secretly hoping that her unofficial "brother" will be fine.

"Anti-Matter Annihilation System. Activated." Granzon blinked before Divine Buster directly struck Shu's position.

RUMBLE RUMBLE BOOOM

The entire training room shook as the explosion occurred.

"What is that!?" Shamal shouted

"It's coming from the first training field!" Fate replied as she dashed to the first training field, the other two guardians followed her.

The field is full of smoke but it seems to dissipate quite quickly. Nanoha is panting while trying to look through the smoke. Hayate silently prayed that the boy she loves will be fine.

"… What is the point?" A cold lone voice said. Fate, Signum and Shamal arrived at the scene in time and also heard the voice.

The smoke completely dissipates as Shu Shirakawa stood there with his arms crossed. A menacing black gravity shield blocked the attack. His gaze pierced through Nanoha like a needle and his voice cold as ice.

"W-What?" Nanoha replied despite the fact that she is still panting.

"What is the point of using moves like that in mock battle?" Shu asked coldly.

"T-To win of course!" Nanoha replied

"And is it worth it to risk unnecessary strains, just for winning?" Shu asked icily.

"You don't understand! If I win that means I'm improving! These strains are nothing!" Nanoha shouted clearly not happy from the way she is scolded.

"… If you think that is best for yourself, I will not stop you. It is your life to live." Shu levitate down and began to walk away.

"This match isn't over yet!" Nanoha said clearly wants to resume the match.

"It is over for me." Shu said coldly as he leaves the training area.

Nanoha flew down to the ground and dismissed her device.

"Nanoha, what Shu said is somewhat true you know? I think you are taking this too hard." Fate warned her softly

"Fate-chan, I need to train more to become stronger. Strains are just a byproduct of hard training. I will be fine." Nanoha replied with a fake smile. She proceeds to leave the training area but clearly exhausted.

Hayate is about to shout at Nanoha for being reckless but a hand stopped her from doing the process.

"Master Hayate, it is her choice. We can't force her to listen to things that she does not wish to listen." Reinforce Eins said.

"I am worried especially on Shu-san, hopefully both of them aren't angry at each other." Reinforce Zwei commented sadly. The group has a certain sad expression but there is nothing they can do. Fate bid farewell with the Yagami family and returned to her officer section. Hayate and the guardians returned to their quarters in the HQ.

**-Shu's Room TSAB HQ-**

Click. A sound of the door closed tightly as Shu arrived at his own room. Granzon is automatically on standby mode every time he doesn't enter combat so he gently set it aside on his nightstand.

"…" He couldn't be mad at Nanoha, in contrary he is worried. Nanoha pushed herself for quite some time now such as using bombardment spells which put a lot of strains on one's body. The thing is that she is still 9 years old, and Shu doesn't care whether she is strong or not, a certain strain on a 9-years old body will do serious damage in the long run.

"_At the moment the cartridges mode is highly unstable as it consists of compressed magical energy which releases all energy at once. It will provide a power boost, but if one's body could not handle the instant increase in energy strains will occur. This plus with the usage of bombardment spells then a lot of strains will be put on the user's body. The damage might not be instantaneous but if it does appear, the damage will be everlasting. I must find a way to successfully redesigned the cartridge system and make it safer."_ Shu thought deeply as he sat on the bed.

"Tch." Suddenly a sharp painful headache hits him hard.

"System Analysis: Temporary Information Overload. Temporal Lobe Functions Overload. Recommendation: 7-8 Hours Rest." Granzon reported.

Shu looked at Granzon which is now a pendant on his nightstand. "I see, thank you Granzon."

"You are very welcome… Shu." Shu turned off the lights and went to sleep. Shu constantly experience a splitting headache every once in a while. It is the cost of using Granzon due to its advanced informational system. Shu tried to find the way to lessen the data transmission from Granzon to his brain but he found that it is included in the main program so it cannot be removed. Oh well, he could cope with it nevertheless.

Many days passed, Shu is still working hard on his new cartridge system. He is really grateful to many people (which he personally rescued from various operations) volunteered to take place in his "New Cartridge Experiment Program." Their devices are installed with program that Shu personally wrote which will control the flow of the mana from cartridges to the linker core. The Guardians and Fate also volunteered to participate which he is really grateful. The tension between Nanoha and him is still unresolved, but they do talk to each other once in a while. He regularly does mock battles with Fate and the Guardians, and greatly enjoy teasing Vita by calling her little sister. Also he often helps Hayate in her rehabilitation process. His relationship with Hayate is even stronger than before. Little that he notice that Fate also has similar feelings to him as well. Fate and Hayate did talk in secret about their future relationship with Shu and decided that they will share him. Polygamy in the state of Midchilda is the thing that is not frowned upon if the love between all of them is strong and sincere. Right now they decided to keep this as a secret, but in the near future they will definitely ask Shu this question.

**-Time Skip 1 Year later-**

**-TSAB Midchildan HQ Conference Room-**

"I've successfully constructed a plan to develop new cartridge system." The big screen pops up and the designs are shown to everyone in the conference room. All the people there are whispering amongst each other.

"The old cartridge system has a lot of flaws, uncertainty, and instability which causes a lot of strain on the users especially to average units whose linker cores cannot accept huge amount of mana boost instantaneously which is why I developed the new cartridge system." People murmured because if the new cartridge can solve the safety issues then that means all individual in TSAB forces can have an instant mana boost without any setbacks.

"The new cartridge system will greatly lessen the strain by gradually release the high amount of compressed mana which each individual device will control the amount of mana flows to the linker core."

"And what if certain things go wrong? Do you think we have any budget for further research in that category?" Regius Gaiz rudely interrupted the Master Tactician.

"I conducted the experiment personally, the device that uses the new cartridge system will install the new program called "Mana Flow" which will automatically release the amount mana that is compatible with the user's linker core when cartridges are used."

"We need more evidence than this! This is outrageous!" Regius Gaiz clearly doesn't want to accept this idea.

"Do you really think I will officially present this idea without successful evidences?" Shu said coldly. The screen now shows list of the "volunteered" participants of the new cartridge system. Shu selected the one name "Kirara Browning."

The screen is now showing an interview of the participant.

"Please state your name, units, and sectors."

"My name is Kirara Browning, Agent of the TSAB Special Investigation Recon Units."

"How are you feeling after your used of the New Cartridge System?"

"I don't feel the strain as much as before, and it seems like the power boost that I got is the same to the old cartridge system."

"So, does that mean you do not feel any difference of mana boost between the two cartridge systems?"

"Yes."

"So, is it legitimate that you feel less strain when you are using the new cartridge system?"

"Yes." At this point the room is filled with whispers.

"Thank you for your information, we will contact you for further notice." The video stopped playing and return to the list of names.

"I have the evidence of full 300 participants felt less strain while acquiring the same amount of mana just like the old cartridge system." Shu said as he brought up the graph illustration.

"As you can see if you change to the new cartridge system, it increases the longevity of the user for 57%. Also, the new cartridge system does not instantly eject the cartridge capsules, which means that the leftover mana in the capsules can be use again later. According to the complete analysis, we could cut down the production of cartridge by 35% which leads to the increase in leftover budget for 32%." Shu explained expertly.

At that moment, the Three Legendary Admirals stood up and clap their hands. Other people follow the suit as the room is full of people giving Shu a huge round of applause for this success. Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz has no choice but to stay silent as most of the officers and councils approve of Shu's plan.

"This is a very solid plan which will increase the safety and stability for all TSAB agents that use cartridge system. All the council approves of the appliance of this project. Nicely done, Colonel Shu Shirakawa." Honorary Marshal of Armed Forces declared as many people clapped even louder than before.

"Thank you sir, I am certain that this plan will definitely benefit all of TSAB in the long run." Shu saluted while smirking.

The Three Admirals nodded and officially end the TSAB Improvement Conference and everyone exited the conference room.

"Shu-kun!" The said individual turned around and sees Fate and Hayate calling him. He walked hastily to their position and accepted hugs from the two future aces.

"Shu-kun! Congratulations on your success!" Hayate smiled brightly.

"Thank you Hayate, it is quite time consuming to write new mana relocation system." Shu said

"But it pays off isn't it?! I'm so excited because basically everyone will be safer now!" Hayate replied

"Yes, I felt much better since I used the new system." Fate smiled cutely.

"I am glad that it helps you Fate." Shu faintly smiled

For the past year and a few months, Hayate have entered the rehabilitation process in order to regain her ability to walk. Right now, her legs are somewhat healed but not completely healed and Doctors warned her to gradually walk because if she runs then her legs' tendons might snap. The three continue to talk about daily routines since they don't really have much time to meet each other. Vita got transferred into the 1321th Squadron of the Capital Air Force, while Signum got transferred into the 1039th Squadron. Hayate is still remaining with the Special Investigations Unit while pursuing higher ranks, her rank is now Captain Yagami Hayate. Fate joined the ranks of Interdimensional Navy in pursue of her dream to become an Enforcer while attending at the Ground Forces Academy as a special case. Zafira along with Shamal, well… They did have some mock battles with Shu regularly because they do not have to attend to any specific units. Nanoha is currently in the Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps as a student.

"So how are you doing Shu-kun?" Both of them asked

"Nothing much? Since I finished the new cartridge design, I believe that it is time for some vacations." Shu smiled at them.

"You are so lucky, we have many things to do here and even have to learn compulsory education which is in Uminari City. It is not easy for us to travel back and forth." Both of them sighed. This also includes Nanoha because she attended to the same school.

"I heard that you became the leader of Strategist Grand Council?" Fate asked softly.

"Yes, Colonel Stauffenberg retired. He said that he's too old for this. Personally I just think he is lazy." Shu sighed

"Well, aren't you the one to talk?" Hayate teased while Fate giggled. It is true that secretly Shu is lazy, but if he has motivation for something he would definitely get it done.

"How is Nanoha?" Shu asked as he smiled sadly.

Both of them have a faint sadness look but answered nonetheless. "She is working hard as always, but since you developed the new cartridge system I think that will help her a lot." Fate answered.

"…" Shu didn't say anything but he faintly smiled at the two.

He really hopes that Nanoha will take his advice, but he successfully developed the new cartridge mode now so it would make training much more convenient for her.

"C'mon don't make sad faces today! We are all free today so let's go and grab something to eat! Vita and others are there too!" Hayate said as Fate and herself dragged Shu along to their favorite restaurant in Cranagan, capital of Midchilda.

**-Unknown Location Midchilda-**

"We need to do something about this Shu Shirakawa." A voice inside a dark room echoed

"No, it is not time yet. We have to take our next steps carefully." Another voice spoke up

"We, the High Council created the TSAB, it is our right to rule even our time have passed." The room started to get a little brighter. The room is fully empty except for 3 strange tubes on a floating platform. Inside the each tubes there is a brain floating within a strange orange liquid.

"We have to try and use other methods to discredit the boy. He is having too much influence on the overall TSAB."

"We'll continue to use our pawn Regius Gaiz and manipulate the creator of Combat Cyborg Program to discredit the Colonel."

"Jail Scaglietti is it?"

"Yes, we will order him to find the right opportunity and maim the boy, kill if need be."

"Jail will be our useful asset for now, but when he is no longer of useful…"

"We will dispose him" The three spoke at the same time.

Unfortunately for them, there is a single tiny hole of dimensional crack inside the room. When their conversation ended, the crack silently closed itself.

**-Restaurant at Midchilda-**

Everyone is having a nice time chatting and eating, even Nanoha is here. Despite the fact that both of them haven't ended the tension between them yet, they can still talk to each other but usually it is quite awkward.

Granzon suddenly blinked as Shu telepathically receives the secret message it successfully intercepted from the High Council. Shu suddenly gains a look of cold fury as he decoded the message.

"_I will make sure that all of your death will not be quick regardless of the lack of body you have. Looks like I have to be more careful." _Shu thought barely containing his anger.

Everyone doesn't seem to notice, but his look doesn't escape Hayate's eyes.

"Sorry everyone, I wish I could stay but something urgent just came up." Shu said apologetically as he tried to smile as best as he could.

Hayate knew something happened but decided not to say anything. Everyone else bid farewell to the Colonel as he swiftly left the restaurant.

"_Fate-chan, Fate-chan!" _Hayate contacted Fate via telepathy.

"_Hm? What is it Hayate?" _Fate replied

"_Shu-kun is hiding something." _

"_Why would he hide something from us? He always relies on us if he really needs help." _Fate is officially confused.

"_I'm guessing to not make us worry, but if you can please keep an eye out for him." _Hayate pleaded

"_I will do my best Hayate-chan." _Fate replied seriously.

**-TSAB HQ-**

Shu stepped out of his personal portal and went to the SI unit. About 8-9 months ago he received the information that the secret laboratory on Alzas is not the only lab there. He did try many times to find any strange signature up there but unfortunately there is nothing yet. Whenever he has his free time, he would always activate a radar check on Alzas. It is strange since there are hundreds of drones protecting that lab, but inside it is completely empty. Not even a single experimental tube was found inside that hideout, which more likely means that it is a decoy lab and the real lab must be close.

"_Hm, as long as the authority power of calling the investigation operation on Alzas is not from the Ground Forces HQ then everything should be fine." _Shu thought

"_Incoming messages from HQ. Request immediate meeting. Authorizer: Ground Forces HQ." _Granzon blinked

Shu sighed deeply, this is going to be a long day.

**-Time Skip 2 months later-**

"_I swear the Ground Forces HQ is driving me insane. It is so clear that Lieutenant General "Regius Gaiz" want me to have more workload." _Shu spat mentally as he has to design the plan for resource allocation, etc. He's a battle tactician, not an economist or manager, but since the Ground HQ requested it to "prove" that he is worthy of the Leader of Strategist Grand Council. Since his rank is lower and the Strategist Grand Council is not a main sector (more like a support section that helps planning strategy for other sectors) it usually has to follow the request of other important sectors.

"_Usually the Ground Forces HQ are not willing to let me plan out anything for them, so why now?" _His eyes narrowed.

Shu continue to work until someone directly contacted him.

"This is Colonel Shu Shirakawa speaking what is it?" Shu asked slightly irritated due to his high amount of workload.

"Sir! You have to see this!" The SI officer said as he sent Shu an important document.

"_Authorization of pursing and investigating unknown signatures on Alzas, Operation ID: 00264" _Shu widened his eyes. He continues to read inside the document which stated that top-secret documents were stolen from the Ground Forces HQ by an unknown signature. By the authority granted by the Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz, Ground Forces HQ requested 2 elite-level mages to pursue the target whose signature is currently on Alzas.

"When is the operation launched?" Shu asked coldly

"Today at 1530 hours sir!" The officer replied

"Have any personnel return so far?"

"Negative sir!"

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Shu said as he closed the transmission screen.

"_I must check this out immediately."_ Shu thought as he quickly enter his personal portal.

**-TSAB SI Unit-**

Shu stepped out of the portal and immediately headed for the central command.

"Colonel!" The Operator notices Shu and saluted, everyone follow her suit as Shu politely dismissed them.

"What's the situation on the Alzas, Operation ID: 00264?" Shu asked

"Ground Forces HQ requested us to sent 2 elites to the location along with a certain group of middle-level mages. We have lost the communication a while ago but the situation is completely normal at that time sir!" Operator reported.

"Give me the list of the name." Shu requested.

"Right away sir!" The Operator opened the name list on the HUD screen.

"_They are all from the Capital Air Force… Gaiz must've requested a sweep from above." _Shu thought while his eyes lowered down to the last 2 names.

Elite Mages: Nanoha Takamichi – AAA Rank, Vita Yagami – AA+ Rank

"Prepare the medical evacuation units now! I'm heading over there ASAP." Shu ordered as he deployed Granzon.

"With respect sir, shouldn't we wait for them to contact first?" The Operator asked warily.

"We have no time, they might be at risk, better be safe than sorry."

"Roger that Colonel!" Operator replied as she is contacting the MEDEVAC units.

Shu nodded as he disappeared inside a huge dimensional rift.

**-Alzas-**

Shu dashed out of the rift and quickly dismiss it.

"Granzon, scan for friendlies signatures."

"Affirmative. Scanning. Scanning Complete. Friendlies Signatures: 30 miles from this location to the southwest. Pinpoint: Longitude: 138.520217 Latitude: 36.405547."

"Dimension Portal. Open."

**-Alzas pinpointed location-**

Shu stepped out and as expected, there are many traces of magic and fights. Suddenly he heard an explosion-like sound. He immediately rushed there with Speed Mode.

"Shit… I'm bleeding." One of the Air Force TSAB agents tried to stop his wound from bleeding.

"Stay still! First Lieutenant Takamichi and Officer Yagami are holding the line! We are trying to establish communication for help, just hold on!" Another agent said.

"_Looks like I arrived just in time"_ Shu thought.

"Th-That's, Colonel Shirakawa!" One of the agents shouted.

"What's the situation?!" Shu demanded a quick report.

"We are ambushed sir! We followed the unknown signature as directed from the Ground HQ. We successfully recover the documents from the strange machine." The agent pointed at the remains of Type I Gadget Drone.

"When we got the documents back, the unknown stealth units attacked us! They are very fast with their four sickles like legs." The wounded agent described with fear.

"I've already requested for MEDAVAC units, I just sent my location to the command now, they'll arrive shortly." Shu assured all of them.

"Sir! First Lieutenant Takamichi and Officer Yagami are holding off the machines at that direction sir!" The wounded agent pointed north.

"I'm going to go back them up, you stay here until help arrives." Shu quickly dashed to the directed location.

Along the way, there are remains of drones everywhere. Finally he reached the point where he can easily hear the sound of fighting.

"Nanoha! To your right!" Vita shouted as she smash another drone with her hammer.

"I see it!" Nanoha fires Axel Shooter and took of the drone's sickle-like legs.

"Nanoha! Vita!" Both of them turned around and saw Shu dashed hastily and knock one of the drones away.

"Shu-kun! What are you doing here?!" Nanoha exclaimed surprisingly, although she is clearly exhausted.

"To help you of course, stay still." Shu transferred some of his mana to Nanoha. He is not a healing type mage, but this is the least he can do at the moment.

"Shu keep your eyes open! These drones aren't normal! They have some kind of a goddamn stealth system." Vita held her hammer tightly as she looked around warily.

"How many of them are here?" Shu asked.

"I have no idea! They used the hit and run tactic. We don't know their exact numbers!" Vita shouted as she carefully steps back to Nanoha and Shu.

"Magnetic Scan. Activated." The magnetic waves pulsed through the area and successfully locate the threats. Around 20 Gadget Drones are surrounding them, but they are not moving.

"Threat analyzed: Type IV Gadget Drones. Ability: AMF, Stealth, Extreme Speed Movements. Warning: Approach with extreme caution." Granzon blinked

"_These drones are from the ancient-Belkan period. This is going to be tricky."_ Shu thought.

"Nanoha! Vita! I recommended mid-long range spells, these drones are not like all the previous ones!" Shu

"Roger!" Vita replied and took out her signature iron spheres.

"Understood!" Nanoha prepared another set of axel shooters.

They are now standing in back to back formation, facing drones from all directions.

"They don't seem to know that we know their location, we'll attack together." Shu conjured an energy ball on his right hand.

"Ready?" Both of them nodded.

"3….2….1…. GO!" All of them fired their spells. Some drones are completely destroyed by their combination attacks, but many still survived and speedily move around them trying to find a blind spot.

The drones started to attack by charging in with their extreme speed. The three have no choice but to break the formation.

"Don't stop moving! Watch the sickles!" Shu said as he dodged the drone that tries to stab him in midair.

"_Where are those MEDIVAC? I can't start the bombardment from above with the risk that the drones will go for the wounded." _Shu thought as he hastily took out his sword and slashed down one of the drones.

"Axel Shooter! Shoot!" Nanoha is in midair controlling her Axel Shooter bolts.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhh! RAKETENHAMMER! (Rocket Hammer)" Vita swung her hammer in a circular motion before dashing forward and successfully destroy 2 drones in one hit.

The fight went pretty well, as Shu and Vita destroyed plenty of drones. But Nanoha is currently panting, her body clearly can't take much more strain.

"Huff Huff Huff" Nanoha panted as she collapse on her knees. Shu and Vita is currently looking for drones in case some escaped the magnetic radar.

Suddenly a drone appeared in front of Nanoha, three of its sickle highly raised in the air, more than ready to stab the exhausting ace.

"NANOHA!" Vita exclaimed before dashing to her friend.

Nanoha looked up and saw the three sickles coming down on her. She closed her eyes and wait for the pain.

SPLITCH! The sound of blood can be heard clearly.

Nanoha felt warm liquids hitting her face. She opened her eyes and looked up. What she saw next causes her to frozen in shock. Her pupils shrank and tears threaten to leak from her eyes. Vita froze, she tried to scream but no voice comes out of her throat.

Shu stood there with his right shoulder, chest, and left thigh got pierce thoroughly by three sickles. Blood leaked from his mouth as the drone swung his body away to the right. His body armor has 3 large cracks at the location where he is stabbed.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Vita flashes in front of her enemy and swung Graf Eisen wildly at the drone. The drone got knocked so hard that its head got separate from its body.

"SHU! SHU!" Vita instantly rushed to her unofficial brother's side and shook him wildly.

"Shu….kun…" Nanoha slowly walk up to Shu almost-lifeless body. Her eyes are still widened as tears already leaked out from her sockets.

"SHU! WAKE UP! SHU! SHU!" Vita shook her friend's body with panic.

Nanoha collapsed on her knees at Shu's right side. She almost instantly grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. Her left hand caressing his face as her right is holding his hand.

"Shu-kun… Please wake up… Please Please Please…" Nanoha cried as she is caressing his cheek.

"Nano…ha.. Vi..ta.." Shu struggled as he called out their names while more blood leaked out of his mouth.

"SHU! SHU! STAY WITH US! HELP IS COMING!" Vita held Shu's shoulder with both of her arms.

"I'm sorry Shu-kun! I should've listened to you! I should-I should-"Nanoha cried while hiccupping.

"Y..o..u.. Both of you… a..re.. o..ka..y?" Shu asked while smiling despite the blood constantly pouring out.

Both of their eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE WE ARE FINE! YOU HANG IN THERE YOU HEAR ME?!" Vita shouted as tears begin to leak out.

"Th…at's…G..ood… to.. hear…" Shu smiled and his body instantly went limp as he closed his eyes.

No.…NO! NO NO! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SHU! SHU! ONI-CHAN!" Vita shouted as tears freely flow from her eyes.

"No…. No….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nanoha screamed as she sobbed on Shu's body.

"THERE HE IS! Holy Shit! HE REQUIRED IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION!" The MEDIVAC teams arrived. They lifted Shu's body which the girls helped carry him to the portable transportation pod that the MEDIVAC teams brought in.

"COMMAND, THIS IS MEDIVAC TEAM 1, WE NEED PROFFESIONAL MEDICAL OFFICERS NOW!"

"What happened!?"

"COLONEL! COLONEL IS DOWN!" Everyone froze as their eyes widened. All of their blood went cold as they heard that their superior was down.

"CONTACT THE HIGH COMMAND! CONTACT THE MEDICAL WING NOW!" The Operator shouted as everyone is contacting the involved sectors as fast as possible.

**-TSAB HQ-**

Hayate, Shamal, Signum, and Fate are currently having supper. Everyone is currently talking and enjoying their free time before the alarm goes off.

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ALL PROFESSIONAL MEDICAL PERSONNEL GATHER AT MEDICAL WING B IMMEDIATELY THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

"Wh-What's going on!?" Shamal clearly panic

"It is an emergency protocol! Usually if a high ranking officer is seriously injured and needed immediate medical support the announcement will go off!" Hayate explained.

Suddenly Shamal receives an emergency call. "Shamal-sensei!" Her colleagues shouted.

"What is it Clarissa?!" Shamal asked

"We need you here now sensei! The Patient- Hi-His blood does not stop flowing!" Clarissa said with panic.

"I'm on my way now! Who is it?!" Shamal said as she is standing up from the table. Hayate, Fate and Signum is looking at the screen clearly wanted to know who is the person.

"I-It's Colonel! Colonel Shirakawa!" Their blood suddenly ran cold. Hayate dropped her tea mug as Fate's eyes widened. Signum and Shamal have a look of disbelief.

"The injury is very serious! Please hurry Shamal-sensei!" The communication HUD got cut off as the body of Shu Shirakawa is seen with MEDIVAC team carrying him to the bed.

"Shu-kun... SHU-KUN!" Hayate instantly transformed and flew straight to the medical wing B.

"_Shu-kun.. Please! Please be Safe!"_ Fate is running as tears are running down her cheeks.

Shamal and Signum is catching up to the two. They can't believe that Shu is the victim.

**-Medical Wing B-**

Hayate arrived at the Medical Wing and saw Vita and Nanoha in front of the Emergency Room. Dried tears can clearly be seen on their faces.

"Vita! Nanoha-chan!" Hayate dismissed her transformation and ran to the two.

"Shu-kun. Where is Shu-kun!?" Hayate asked desperately.

"Hayate…. He's been taken in there…" Vita pointed at the emergency room, two medical officers are standing in front of the room clearly not wanting anyone to interrupt the serious operations.

Hayate swiftly ran straight to the room, but both medical officers is holding her arms tightly.

"With respect sir! You can't go in there! Serious operations are about to begin!" One of the medical staff exclaimed.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM! LET ME GOOO!" Hayate is thrashing around wildly.

"Hayate-chan!" Fate called out her name as Shamal and Signum arrived. Hayate is still thrashing around trying to enter the emergency room.

"HAYATE-CHAN!" Shamal shouted as she grabbed Hayate's face. Hayate looked at Shamal with painful expression as tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"I understand that you care a lot about him! But if you enter the room, you'll just hinder the operation!" Shamal said logically.

"But I- I need to-"

"I will save him Hayate-chan! Believe in me." Shamal smiled as she walks into the emergency room. She could not afford to waste anymore time.

Fate softly took Hayate's hand and leads her to the bench that Nanoha and Vita is currently sitting on. Signum's heart is broken, her master is crying and there is nothing that she could do about it.

Fate is currently hugging Hayate to calm the girl down, although her own emotions threaten to burst as well.

"Shh.. Hayate, he's going to be okay." Fate said despite having a painful expression.

Hayate constantly sobbed on Fate's shoulder, the poor girl took this quite hard but as hard as the future Ace of Aces herself.

Nanoha sat in silence, her eyes voided of emotions. She silently mumbling about it's her fault over and over.

Vita overheard Nanoha's mumbling and decided to stop her nonsense "Nanoha. Stop. Blaming yourself will not do anything."

"It is my entire fault… I didn't listen to him…and he paid the price for my-"

SLAP!

Vita suddenly slapped Nanoha… hard.

"You idiot. Get yourself together! Blaming yourself will not change anything you hear me!?" Vita shouted as she violently shook Nanoha's shoulder.

"Vita!" Hayate shouted as she separated Vita from Nanoha. Hayate sat down in between Nanoha and Vita. Fate stood up and hugged Nanoha tightly.

Vita then stood up and left the wing headed straight for the training area. She clearly needs to blow off the steam inside her as soon as she could. Hayate sent a pleading look at Signum as she nodded and followed Vita to the training ground.

"Nanoha, everyone make mistakes. Shu will be fine I swear. You just need to have faith in him." Fate said softly. Nanoha eyes begin to water again as she grabbed Fate's clothes tightly.

"Shu never left you Nanoha. Even though you didn't listen to him, he spent most of his time created the new cartridge system for you. Now, it is time for you to support him." Hayate spoke softly as she hugged Nanoha from behind.

Nanoha couldn't take it anymore, she could not control her tears from leaking any longer.

"Shh…Let it out Nanoha, let it out." Hayate said sadly as Nanoha cried loudly. Fate and Hayate watched sadly as sorrows gripped tightly in their hearts.

**-Emergency Room-**

Shu is currently on the medic bed, oxygen mask covered his face as the bloods are being transferred from two bags that are hanging above his head.

"He is having a lot of internal bleeding!"

"Klarwind, please!" Shamal deployed her device.

"Yes" Klarwind blinked.

"Tranquil breeze, carry forth a blessing of healing!" "Calming Heal" Shamal casted Calming Heal on Shu.

"Hurry, the inside wound should be closing but you need to get rid of the bad blood and relocate the broken bones!" Shamal said as she continuously pouring mana into her spell.

"Roger! You three! Transfer your mana to Shamal-sensei, make sure you don't mess it up!" The head doctor said as he begins the operation.

"_Jesus, this is not going to be easy."_ The doctor sweated as he carefully applied standard healing spell while relocating the ribs.

Granzon suddenly blinked up as the doctor tried to remove the excess blood from Shu's lungs.

"Body Analysis Complete. Instructions will be provided. It is a must to follow." Granzon blinked as the doctors aren't sure of what to do. Shamal nodded at the doctor and they begin to follow the instruction provided by Granzon.

**-Time Skip 2 Hours outside the Emergency Room-** ***currently about 9.45 A.M.***

Nanoha literally cried herself to sleep. Fate and Hayate is hugging her as they are praying for Shu's well-being. Suddenly, the door to the emergency room opened as Shamal and the Doctors walked out. Nanoha instantly sprung up and the three hastily asked about Shu's situation.

"He is no longer in danger thanks to Shamal-sensei." Head Doctor sighed as Hayate hugged Shamal tightly.

"We have some good news and bad news." The Three Future Aces held their breath.

"The good news is: Granzon provided the instruction and the operation is better than successful, he'll be perfectly healed in a month or so." The trio sighed in relief as Vita and Signum arrived at their location. Zafira along with Reinforce Zwei are also here.

"The bad news is that, we have no idea that what side effects he will have." The doctor said seriously as everyone's faces except Shamal's started to pale.

"Before he got here, the internal bleedings and the sickles causes some of his internal organs to be greatly damaged. Granzon assured that he will only have scars and non-permanent pain in his chest, but if something happens we expect you to call us immediately." The head doctor said as the group nodded. The medical teams allow all of them to see Shu before they leave to make their report.

The group entered the room and see Shu currently on the bed. He is currently in fowler position, and his entire shoulders down to his stomach are covered in bandages. Luckily his left thigh is not that badly injured but it is covered in bandages nonetheless.

"Everyone… you guys alright?" Shu asked. Hayate then walk up to him with a serious expression but smacked his head playfully.

"Baka! You just got stabbed and you are asking us that?!" Hayate sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I guess?" Shu smiled with a sweatdrop. Hayate's eyes soften as she leaned down to his ears.

"Don't be, that is who you are… And I love you for that." Hayate whispered to his ears. Shu smiled back as his cheeks are getting a little bit redder as Hayate return to her original position.

Little that Hayate knows, everyone in the room heard what she said. Signum snickered as Fate pouted. Nanoha is shocked because she never thought Hayate is interested in Shu romantically.

"E-Eh!?" Nanoha quietly stuttered, which only Fate and Hayate noticed.

"_Nanoha, we'll take about this later." _Fate telepathically said to Nanoha.

"_I-I never thought?!" _

"_Calm down Nanoha-chan. Fate-chan already knows and we have some kind of a secret agreement. I promised we'll talk to you about this later." _Hayate assured Nanoha.

"_Alright, but all of you better told me everything…" _Nanoha replied clearly upset.

"_Of course Nanoha-chan!" _Hayate send a smile to Nanoha.

"Hm? What's wrong you three?"Shu asked because Nanoha, Fate and Hayate looked like they are spacing out.

"Oh, it's nothing Shu-kun." Hayate winked as Vita approaches Shu.

"You idiot! Don't worry me like that again you hear me?!" Vita said.

"Hai Hai Imouto~" Shu teased.

"Oni-chan.. Baka…" Vita frowned and looked away with a blush on her face.

Everyone giggled at the interaction between the unofficial siblings. They are quite compatible with each other.

"Shu-kun…" Nanoha called him softly.

"Nanoha, have your body gotten better?" Shu asked.

"It is better than usual… Shu-kun.. I-"Nanoha is about to apologize before Shu cut her off.

"Nanoha… It is fine. As long as you learn from mistakes, you don't have to apologize."

"But my mistakes nearly cost you your life!" Nanoha yelled. Everyone else decided not to step in. They realized that this is between Nanoha and Shu and it is only right for them to talk this out themselves.

"If you insist, then I forgive you." Shu instantly replied. Nanoha eyes widened, she didn't even expect him to say it this early.

"Why….. Why are you so kind?" Nanoha asked shakily.

"Why would I need any reasons? You are my precious person, along with everyone here. I will go to hell back and forth thousands of times if it meant that all of you are safe. That's a promise of a life time." Shu said with a serious expression.

"Shu-kun…. Shu-kun…" Nanoha throws her arms around Shu while sobbing silently. Fate and Hayate stood up and hug the sobbing girl along with the so-called "Gravity Demon."

"_And I'll make sure to do the same for you when you needed me… Oni-chan." _Vita thought as she wiped a lone tear away from her right eye.

Signum, Zafira, and Reinforce Eins, Zwei bowed their heads. _"My respect is yours, I swear I will protect you even if it costs me my life." _The four silently thought of the same line.

It is getting late, so everyone has to return to their respective home. Unfortunately, they all have work tomorrow so they bid Shu farewell. Hayate asked Zafira to stay and take care of Shu which he happily obliged.

Everyone is leaving the room, Nanoha looked back at Shu and she silently promises one thing to herself.

"_Shu-kun, I promise that I will always be here for you. I promise…" _Nanoha thought as she closed the door.

"I'm so tired…. Good night Granzon, Zafira." Shu said as he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Good night… my friend" Zafira said as he lay down on the couch next to the bed.

"Good night. Master." Granzon blinked as everything went silent.

**End of Chapter 2! I'm going to sleep! Bai~ Please Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Everyday Life & Decisions

**If you want to give me advices on how to write, story plots, etc. then you are welcome to. Right now my imagination is quite stuck, so it would be some time before more interesting actions happen.**

**Chapter 3: Everyday Life & Decisions**

**-Next Morning-**

The rumors or most people call it incident that happened yesterday went viral this morning. The news of Colonel's situation is on every news channel because he became one of the important figures of TSAB for the 2 years. Many people offered the Colonel their condolences. In fact there are some who personally visited him at the Medical Wing B, mostly the TSAB agents that he rescued or the sectors that were temporarily under his command.

Shu is currently on the bed with his military uniform looking at his information screen planning on introducing new threat database which will include the Gadget Drones and their information.

"What are you doing?" Zafira looked at the screen curiously.

"Entering database information regarding Gadget Drones… So far only some sectors that encountered them know about this. It is time to officially publish this information so suitable trainings will be applied to all personnel." Shu typed furiously.

"You know that the High Command ordered you to rest right?" Zafira said with a deadpanned expression.

"Heh, it will be alright since they don't know that I'm working." Shu smirked.

"You know, it is getting ironic… You told Nanoha to take it easy and now you are pushing yourself too hard." Zafira glared at Shu intently.

"Typing database informations are not hard on me at all. But if you insist then I'll take a little break." Shu sighed as he closed the data terminal.

"Good, come on. I'll take you to the dining area." Zafira said as he jumped down from the couch.

Shu made up the bed before carefully stepped down to the floor. He can still feel the pain on the most of his chest. He grabbed his crutches and slowly exited the room.

"If you want, you can ride on me instead of using those crutches?" Zafira asked as he pushed the door with his head to close it. After all, he is a giant wolf.

"No, it'll be better if I don't. I wouldn't want a new rumor of the Gravity Demon has acquired a new intimidating pet would I?" Shu sighed. Sometimes he is just irritated because people keep making things up.

"Heh, suit yourself." Zafira smirked as he slowly lead the way for Shu.

**-Medical Wing Cafeteria-**

Zafira and Shu entered the dining area to have some breakfast. Shu sits on the chair while Zafira decided to sit on the floor next to him.

"What would you like to have Zafira?" Shu asked while browsing through the menu using the popped-up information screen.

"Fried bacons, mash potatoes, along with some cinnamon buns would be nice." Zafira said.

"Heh, got addicted to cinnamon buns aren't you?" Shu said as he specified that this order is for "animal companions" which Zafira didn't mind at all. Shu also ordered hot chicken porridge along with chamomile tea for himself. The food arrived at a very astonishing rate, Shu has no idea how in the hell foods came out of the kitchen with such speed.

"I have to admit, the chefs sure cook are fast." Shu said as he sipped his tea.

Zafira hummed in agreement as he is eating his food from the tray.

The both ate in silence, until the head doctor walked passed them.

"Oh! Colonel Shirakawa!" The Head Doctor saluted.

"Doctor Clyde." Shu return the gesture. "Please accept my sincerest thanks, without you and your staff I would not have survived." Shu bowed despite his sitting posture.

"Colonel, please! It is our job, and without help from Shamal-sensei then this won't be possible." Clyde, the Head Doctor clearly doesn't like the idea of his superior bowing to him. Shu raised his head and extended his hand. Doctor Clyde shook his hand as an acceptance of the respectful gesture.

"Despite everything that you and your staff have done for me, I have one request Doctor." Shu respectfully asked.

"Ask away Colonel."

"Please perform check-ups on Nanoha Takamichi, her body should be under a lot of pressure. It would be even better if you issue medical papers so she could take some time off." Shu requested.

"About that, Shamal-sensei already checked up on her. You don't need to be worried." Doctor Clyde assured with a smile.

"I see. Thank you Doctor."

"No problem at all. If you have anything, feel free to contact my staff we'll aid you right away." Doctor Clyde said as he left.

"If he continues to work here, I'm sure that this section will go really far." Shu said as he finished his porridge.

"He is working under Shamal-sensei. I'm not surprised that his medical skills are better than other normal doctors." Zafira said as he too finished his food.

"Indeed, want to get some air?" Shu asked as he got up from the chair and lean towards his crutches.

"Sure, let's go." Zafira stood up heading to the indoor-garden alongside the 11-years old genius.

**-Hayate's Office- **

Having a decent rank has its perks. Hayate has the rank of Captain which the Bureau approved of anyone who is equal or above this rank to have one's own office. It is not that big, but it is not uncomfortable or anything. She is currently discussing the god-knows-what subject with two of her best friends, Nanoha and Fate.

"Fate and I have an agreement, that when he knows that both of us have feelings for him, we'll ask him that who he wants to be with." Hayate explained.

"E-Eh!? No offense Fate-chan but won't Shu choose Hayate then? She's the first who confessed to him." Nanoha

"None taken Nanoha, but here's the catch." Fate replied

"If he can't choose the person who he's going to ne with, then we agreed to share him." Fate smirked faintly.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" Nanoha exclaimed. She knows that polygamy in Midchilda is not frowned upon but she didn't expect the two to agree with on this idea.

"Well, that goes better than we originally expected Fate-chan." Hayate sweatdropped.

"Ehehehe…" Fate laughed dryly as Nanoha fell off the chair.

Nanoha sat up with her hands gripping on her non-existence head injury.

"Uuuu~ and what if Shu does choose one of you?" Nanoha said while comical-painful tears left her eyes.

"He won't, because he always cares for us equally." Hayate replied with seriousness. Nanoha thought about it and it actually makes sense. He saved Hayate and her precious people in the Book of Darkness incident, he instantly jumped into the one of the worst scenario to save Fate, and lastly he saved her… and nearly got himself killed in the process.

"So, Nanoha… We know that you have the same feelings to him." Hayate said seriously as Nanoha blushed.

"Will you join us?" Fate asked softly but seriousness is shown clearly in her voice.

Nanoha is in a deep thought. Ever since Shu saved her she just couldn't take her minds off him. Her heart was shattered when Shu's body went limped after he took the sickles strike for her. No more doubts clouded her mind, if she has to share him so be it. If she has to share him with her best friends, then it is even better isn't it?

"Hai! Hayate-chan, Fate-chan!" Nanoha accepted as she smiled at her best friends.

"Fu fu fu, excellent!" Hayate smirked evilly as her imaginations run wild.

***WARNING, EXPLICT CONTENTS***

_-Hayate's Imagination- _

_Four of them are currently in a hotel room in Midchilda. They are staying in a luxury suite rooms with only one huge bed made for four. Shu is lying there helplessly as his hand got tied up to the bed post. Instead of his usual deadpanned face or sweatdropped expression, he is trying to suppress his moan as his three girlfriends are seductively licking him._ _They slowly and painfully lick his private area until he just couldn't take it anymore. His seed burst violently on their faces as they slowly and seductively lick the spilled seed from their slender fingers and three of them proceed to have a three way kiss sharing his delicious seeds. The three then proceed to look at Shu and say "The night is still young ne~?"_

**-Back to the real world folks!-**

Hayate is grinning evilly as her perverted thoughts run absolutely wild. Her whole face is heating up as blood trickle down her nose. Nanoha and Fate are staring at Hayate while sweatdropped. Reinforce Eins and Zwei is currently praying as they watch their master plan perverted things for her lover.

"_Shu-san, I really hope you will survive." _Reinforce Eins thought.

"_Master Hayate is at it again… Good luck Shu-san" _Reinforce Zwei mentally sighed.

"Hayate… You are thinking of perverted stuff again." Fate facepalmed

"Um.. Fate-chan, when did Hayate-chan errrmm… you know… started to be like this?" Nanoha laughed dryly, because Hayate is still trapped in her imaginary world.

"Since I have the agreement with Hayate I guess.." Fate sighed. "I have no idea how a young girl can change from being innocent and sweet, to perverted and manipulative in such a short time." Fate said with a teasing tone.

That suddenly pulls Hayate out of her imaginary world "Hey! In my defense I am growing up you know?! My imaginations are normal just the same as all teenagers!" Hayate pouted

"Sure Hayate, with our current age as a standard, I would say that you grew up too fast." Fate teased. It is kind of true, because the three of them is just 11 years old at this point. Only god knows how and when Hayate discovered those perverted things.

"Mouuu~" Hayate pouted as Nanoha and Fate giggled.

"But you got to admit that having perverted thoughts about Shu is exciting don't you think?" Hayate smirked darkly. Both Nanoha and Hayate froze as Hayate's words as their brains automatically give them the picture.

"Think about it… You pinned him down on the bed as you kissed him hungrily. He moans in pleasure as you are about to-"

"OKAY HAYATE-CHAN STOP!" Nanoha and Fate spoke up in unison, their faces are bright red.

"Hehehe see?" Hayate smirked.

The trio continues to discuss about the when they'll confront Shu about this topic. When they finished planning everything it is almost lunch time, so they decided to grab something to eat.

**-Indoor Garden TSAB HQ-**

Usually people do not have time to wander around in the in-door garden. The purpose of garden is for the TSAB agents that stayed regularly in the HQ and don't have any time to relax somewhere else considering the place is in the Dimensional Space. The garden is huge and filled with plants from various places. The sky is a real-time simulation conjured up by the use of magic and technological forces. Shu wandered here sometimes if he decided to take a break, but ironically he is trying to finish the threat database while Zafira is snoozing under the wooden bench.

"_Gadget Drone Type IV, Ability: High AMF, super speed maneuverability, stealth (cannot be detected by the use of magic), etc."_ Shu thought and typed at the same time.

"Finally, the database is finished." Shu muttered as he stretched his arms out despite the pain from his chest and right shoulder.

"Zafira, are you going to sleep here or do you want to grab something for lunch?" Shu asked as he got up from the bench and closed the data terminal screen.

"…" Zafira did not respond and continues to snore softly.

"Oh well, I'll leave my magical signature just in case you need my location." Shu said as his hands glowed purple and a magic orb with the same color floated down next to Zafira.

"_I must prepare for the official database report. Also, something must be done about Ground Forces Authorization. I must seek some cooperation within the International Navy and Aerial Forces." _Shu thought deeply as he is auto-limping to the cafeteria.

**-Cafeteria-**

Shu arrived at the cafeteria but soon regret it as he becomes the center of attention again.

"_Why can't they just mind their own business? This is getting more and more irritating."_ His eyes twitched but successfully kept his composure. Maybe it is because he is using crutches, but only because his left thigh still hurts like hell.

"_I'm just going to grab my usual sandwich and get to the office."_ Shu thought

"Oi! Baka-nii!"

"Hm? Vita?" Shu turned around and see Vita walking up to him.

"Baka, what are you doing here alone?" Vita said as she frowns

"I'm grabbing something to eat of course. I will need some energy this afternoon." Shu extended his hand planning on getting a delicious looking sandwich.

But before Shu is able to pick up that sandwich, Vita swiped it before his hand reaches it. Vita looked at Shu with the look that says "I will go with you and you will do nothing but comply."

"... I'm heading for the main office, care to help me out?" Shu said but mentally sighed.

Vita instantly brightens up and smiled "Alright!"

Vita walks beside her brother while constantly looking at him with a hidden worry gaze.

"Vita, I'm fine now. You don't need to be constantly worried about me." Shu sighed as he clearly can read through Vita's expression.

"Baka-nii. If this is what you called fine, then I have no idea how bad it's going to be if you are not." Vita deadpanned

"I have no chance of winning any arguments against you don't I?" Shu sighed

"Hehehe~ of course not Shu-nii." Vita smirked.

They walked (well in Shu's case limping would be appropriate) for about 5 minutes and finally reach Shu's office.

"So, Shu-nii what are planning on doing?" Vita asked while handing over the sandwich and sit on the opposite chair.

"I planned to request the addition of threat database. I already finish the information regarding the Gadget Drones which will be beneficial to every TSAB members." Shu said while opening his data terminal screen.

Vita expression darkened when the drone name was mentioned, but successfully keep her composure nonetheless.

"Can't you just send the information to those old people in High Command?" Vita mentioned about the Three Legendary Admirals.

"I don't really have anything to do today, that's why I'm planning to go public on this information."

"You have something in mind?" Shu asked curiously.

"Well, we are all free today and Hayate will be cooking at the house, you should join too Shu-nii." Vita said while having a faint smile while thinking about Hayate's cooking.

"Ho? Alright then. I will send the information to the High Command since I feel kind of lazy today anyway." Shu smirked as he sent the data to the three admirals.

Shu successfully sent the data and receive an instant response from the High Command.

"Hm?" Shu enlarged the screen and accepted the response call. Vita is also watching as well.

The video is static for a second then it shows Admiral Midget Crowbel with a semi-angry expression.

"Shu-chan, didn't we told you to take the day off?" Crowbel's eyes twitched.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Shu-chan." Crowbel cut him off as the two other admirals join the conversation.

"Give the boy some room Midget. Making reports and databases should not be any problems for him, isn't that right Colonel?" Largo Kiel smiled

"Yes sir, that is what I'm about to say." Shu replied respectfully.

"Although, we did give you a time off, so I advise you to follow this order strictly next time Colonel." Leone Phils spoke up.

Kiel and Crowbel nodded "Since you sent us this priceless information regarding the enemy, there will be no punishment for the insubordination act this time." The three smiled playfully.

"Hai" Shu saluted

"Well then, take the day off Colonel. That's an order." The three smiled and disconnect the communication.

Shu closed the terminal screen and turned around to see Vita tried to muffle her laugh.

"Ahehehe, Shu-chan?" Vita teased her brother playfully.

"Everything you heard will not leave this room, understand?" Shu eyes narrowed down dangerously.

"Hehe, no promises Baka-nii. C'mon let's get going!" Vita said as she stood up, ready to go.

"Hai hai, Imouto." Shu walked out of the room along with Vita then proceed to lock it.

"We'll wait for others at the teleportation station, in the meantime lets go get some ice cream!"

"Alright, what flavors do you want?" Shu said as Vita grabbed his right crutch and lead the way slowly. Many people saw them passed by and thought "The colonel has a sister? Who knew?"

**-Hayate's current location-**

Yagami Hayate, Reinforce I II, Nanoha, and Fate are currently heading back to their respective offices. After having lunch they have to get back and finish their report considering the Alzas incident. Although after this, High Command gives all of them a long break from TSAB work because they have compulsory education back on Earth and it is getting painful to travel back on forth all the time. If somehow the situation demands all of their presence, then TSAB will call them back to handle the situation.

"Oh! Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. Today I'm going to cook something at my house, do you want to join in for a dinner?" Hayate asked

"That sounds good Hayate! Let's also invite Suzuka and Arisa when we return." Fate suggested.

"Sure Hayate-chan. Let's invite Shu-kun as well!" Nanoha opened her terminal screen attempting to establish connection call with her crush.

The connection is established and the screen shows Shu sitting on the bench also with Vita next to him clearly enjoying the ice cream.

"Shu-kun? What are you doing there?" Nanoha asked. At the moment he should be staying in the medical room, not outside.

"Vita told me about today's plan that Hayate is going to have a feast today. Vita kind of forced me to wait for others, which I don't mind waiting." Shu said as he glances slightly at Vita.

Vita shrugged her shoulders as she continues to enjoy her ice cream.

"That's good! We're about to finish our report and head for the teleport station." Nanoha said as the screen shows that Hayate and Fate is also there while both Reinforces are behind them.

"Understood, in the meantime I'll ask Yuuno and Chrono. Perhaps, maybe they have some free time." Shu smiled.

"Okay! We'll see you later Shu-kun!" Nanoha winked and disconnect the communication.

"Establish connection. Contact: Yuuno Scrya. Location: Infinity Library." The screen changes from static to commencing call.

"Affirmative." Granzon blinked.

"Hello, this is Infinity Librarian Yuuno Scrya, how can I help you?"

"Yuuno, long time no see."

"Oh? Shu-san? It's a pleasure to see you, are you getting better?" Yuuno said regarding Shu's incident.

"Yes, thank you for your concern. We are having a dinner at Hayate's house today, you have time to come?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. Even though Arf is helping me here, there are a lot of books and information to be sorted." Yuuno sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe at later date when you are not busy, then we can have the complete reunion." Shu suggested.

"Yes, I'm sorry I have to go, there are a lot of things that need to be done." Yuuno smiled.

"Shu-san! Say hello to Fate for me!" Arf hastily cuts in.

"Heh, will do. Don't overwork yourself Arf, Yuuno." Shu said as both of them smiled. The screen then turns to static, indicating that the call is disconnected.

"Establish connection. Contact: Chrono Harlaown. Possible Location: Arthra, TSAB HQ."

"Affirmative. Searching… Searching Complete. Establishing connection: Arthra."

"Hm? Shirakawa-san, what a surprise. Hopefully you'll be well soon." Chrono spoke up.

"It is good to see you too, Harlaown-san. Oh, congratulations on passing an admiral test by the way."

"Thank you, so what do I owe the pleasure of your call today?" Chrono said with a joking tone.

"We are having a feast at Hayate's house tonight, do you think you can join us?"

"I'm currently on the job as Arthra's temporary Captain right now. Sorry, but I cannot attend to the dinner party." Chrono sighed.

"You and Yuuno are quite alike, you guys need to cut some slack." Shu smirked.

"I would if I could, that is." Chrono sighed again loudly.

"I have something that I need to discuss with you later considering you are one of the admirals in TSAB Dimensional Navy." Shu spoke seriously

"Regarding a certain part of the Bureau isn't it?" Chrono asked.

"Yes, I will talk to you in details later." Shu said.

"Alright then, have a good day Shu-san." Chrono said before he cut off the transmission.

"My, he's a hardworking one doesn't he?" Shu sighed.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Vita smirked.

"Imouto, I only work hard because it is necessary or if the incomplete of it concerns me." Shu deadpanned.

"Alright Alright, whatever you say Baka-nii." Vita said as she finished all her ice cream scoops.

"_I need to do something about those 3 High Councils death-cheater soon. Regius Gaiz is being manipulated by them. The data that I successfully intercepted indicates that his good friend Zest Grangeitz along with Megan Alpine and Quint Nakajima died while trying to investigate a certain hideout." _

"_Or… Maybe I should wait for all of them to show their hands. There is an old saying "slow and steady wins the race." _Shu thought while having an evil expression.

"Oi.. Shu-nii, what are you planning." Vita asked as her eyes twitched.

"Oh, nothing important Vita. Just some plans that's all." Shu smiled deviously

"_You scared me sometimes." _Vita thought while sweatdropped.

Suddenly a purple magic orb levitated close to the two, followed by Zafira who is looking quite pissed.

"Oh, hello Zafira, you have a nice nap?" Shu smirked.

"Don't… Just don't…" Zafira said while tempted to use "Steel Yokes" on Shu but decided against it.

"Well, at least I leave my magic signature so you can find me."

"You know that you can just wake me up right? It is my duty given by master Hayate to protect you." Zafira said as he sighed clearly upset.

Shu felt bad, because Zafira took pride as a guardian knight that will fulfill every command that his master gives. "I'm sorry my friend, this will not happen again." Shu apologized sincerely.

"Thank you, I won't hold it against you this time." Zafira smiled.

After 5 minutes, Hayate and others arrived at the teleport station. All of them walked into group transport pod and got teleported back to Earth. They arrived at TSAB HQ on Earth which is a secretive building in Uminari City. On the way to Hayate's house, they kind of picked up a lot of meat and vegetables for tonight's feast. Finally, they arrived at Hayate's house and the kitchen is going to get busy very soon.

**-Yagami Household-**

Since Hayate can walk normally it is easier for her to do the cooking. Nanoha and Fate insist on having their redemption tries in the kitchen. It took Signum, Zafira, and a very annoyed Vita to convinced Shu to sit down and relax. Shu has to grabbed one of his favorite books out of the dimensional portal and read it to kill some time.

"Hm? You are reading the history of Belkan era?" Signum asked. The illustration of the book cover is the Belkan magic circle.

"Yes, there is something I am interested in." Shu half-lied. The truth is that he needs to reconfirm something that just popped up in his mind.

"_This will be one of the most valuable information in the future. The Saint King huh?" _Shu thought.

"_Granzon, record all of this data in the private section." _Shu ordered telepathically as he sent the book back to dimensional space.

"_Affirmative." _Granzon blinked in its pendant form.

"Signum, Vita, do you know how to play chess?" Shu asked out of the blue.

Vita shook her head signaling she never heard of it before.

"Yes, I used to play with some people while master Hayate was in the hospital." Signum replied.

"Want to play?" Shu asked as a hologram-like chess board pops up.

"Sure." Signum said as she selected the white color.

They played for some time while Vita and Zafira observed the game. Shu has to admit, Signum is pretty good at playing Chess. Although, his experience of playing chess and the mind of the strategist help him out a lot.

"I'll go get it." Signum said as she got up and get to the door. Arisa and Suzuka bowed to Signum as she return the gesture, they entered the house and greet everyone in the room.

"It is nice to meet you Shu Shirakawa-san." Suzuka extended her hand.

"Likewise, Tsukimura-san." Shu shook her hand as Arisa walked up to him.

"Nanoha's friend is like my friend. I'm Arisa, nice to meet cha." Arisa said.

"My, a feisty one aren't you." Shu teased.

"What did you just say!?" Arisa said as she tried to grab Shu's collar, however Suzuka stopped her first.

"C'mon Arisa, I'm sure that Shu-san doesn't mean it in a bad way." Suzuka sweatdropped as she is holding Arisa tightly.

"Of course I won't insult any friend of my friends, but if you wanted to take it that way, then it is on you." Shu said while smirking

"I hate your guts you know that?" Arisa sighed

"Heh, you're not the first one." Shu replied

Shu sat down and resume the chess match with Signum. They played for another ten minutes and Signum got checkmate, ironically by a knight and a queen piece.

"You are pretty good at this Signum, looks like this total offensive no defensive really suit your style." Shu commended as he closed the holographic chess board.

"As expected from the "Grand Strategist" himself, not even one meaningless move." Signum smiled as she crosses her arm.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Hayate shouted as she set down a giant plate consists of fresh sashimi. Nanoha is carrying a tray with 12 bowls of rice while Fate is carrying a tray with many side dishes and ingredients such as miso soups, wasabi, etc. Everyone continues to help the trio set the table and for about another 3 minutes everything is on the table, ready to be eaten.

"Ho? So it's like, make your own Donburi (Rice with anything you like) festival? Nicely done!" Shu commented.

"Just looking at the food makes me feel so cozy!" Suzuka said.

Vita is literally drooling right now, but Signum successfully hold her back until everyone is at the table.

"Ehehe~ this time, Nanoha made miso soups while Fate cooked the rice. They have improved a lot, taste them and you'll see." Hayate smiled while sitting down at the table. The two sous chefs blushed but accepted the compliment nonetheless.

"Alright, everyone let us eat!" Hayate said.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said in unison before they topped their rice with the prefer favorites such as maguro (tuna), salmon, fried ebi (prawns), salmon roe (salmon eggs), etc.

Vita is gobbling everything clearly enjoying the meal immensely. Shamal and Signum facepalmed slightly but decided to say nothing and slowly enjoying the sweetness of fresh maguro.

Suzuka and Arisa are enjoying the fried prawns while talking to Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate about their jobs at Midchilda and TSAB HQ.

Zafira took his usual place under the table enjoying the fillets of salmon and maguro. Reinforce I is trying to help her sister, Reinforce II for eating excessive amount of wasabi in her mini-donburi.

"_This brings some kind of nostalgia… too bad Chrono, Yuuno, and Arf cannot come. It would be great to have everyone here. Maybe next time we should invite Admiral Lindy and Admiral Leti too." _Shu thought while enjoying the miso silently.

Although Suzuka and Arisa spent time with Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate at school where they receive compulsory education, they don't really have much time to talk together. Most of the time the trio need to be absent from class, but from today until graduation they should be able to hang out more frequently.

The feast went even better than expected. Everyone enjoyed the dinner immensely, Arisa and Suzuka continue hanging out with 3 of their best friends. Vita dozed off after her not-so-little stomach got its fill, Shamal decided to turn in early and picked up Vita bridal-style before heading upstairs. Signum requested a chess rematch which Shu happily obliges.

"It is getting dark, we should probably head back Arisa-chan." Suzuka said softly.

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" Arisa pouted disappointedly.

"Don't worry Arisa-chan, we'll see you guys tomorrow! C'mon we'll walk all of you home!" Nanoha said as Fate and Hayate nodded. Reinforce I and II decided to follow the group by returning into Hayate's device (Tome of the Night Sky) which is capable of holding both of them.

"You guys be careful, I'll stay and take care of the house." Shu smiled. The three nodded in appreciation and Hayate opened the door.

"Farewell then, Arisa-san, Suzuka-san."

"Hai, Shirakawa-san, hopefully we'll meet again." Suzuka said as she is dragging Arisa with her.

"Next time I'll make sure to kick your ass!" Arisa shouted as she got dragged away. The girls sweatdropped but didn't say anything.

"Heh, I'm looking forward to it." Shu smirked. The entire group walked out of the house, only Signum and Shu is left in the living room currently still playing chess.

"I would never go to school, that place sounds too troublesome." Shu moved a knight piece.

"Master Hayate said that it is quite nice, you'll meet new people and stuff." Signum replied and moved her king away from check.

"I'm too lazy for that, I have a lot of things to do." Shu moved his queen to flank Signum's king.

"Oh? So the so-called genius hated school? That sounds somewhat ironic." Signum suddenly moved her queen to pressure Shu's king.

"It is not that I hate it, it's just that I can earn the same education just by reading books somewhere else." Shu moved his rook to secure his way to close the game.

"You should take things slower, Checkmate." Signum said as her bishop successfully flanked Shu's king while her queen and rook is denying its way of escape.

Shu's eyes widened _"I see… over aggressiveness and confidence blinded my decision."_

"It is my loss." Shu sighed.

"You almost got me, you just need to keep your confidence in check. It is fine to be confident, but not careless." Signum said as the chess board disappears.

"I understand. Thank you Signum." Shu replied sincerely.

"About what?"

"I learn many things just by playing chess with you. Sometimes I just needed a little reminder that everything will not go as planned. For that, I thank you." Shu smiled.

"If you say so, then so be it." Signum smiled and headed upstairs.

"I almost forgot that despite everything I've accomplished… I still make mistakes like normal people." Shu muttered

"Didn't you learn that when you got stabbed?" Zafira teased curiously.

"That is more like my instinct, but if you want to count it in then yes, I did." Shu answered in all honesty.

"You are the head of Strategist Council, but you have to remember that you are just 11. Stop planning everything and just go with the flow would be good sometimes y'know." Zafira commented.

"The planning and strategizing are parts of my nature, so I don't think I could stop planning everything but I'll try. Also, I won't be a part of the Strategist Grand Council for much longer."

"What?! Why?" Zafira suddenly perked up.

"My true motive of enlisting in the council is to gain rank. Don't get me wrong, to help TSAB agents and Midchildan people is also important. But rank is the only thing that will guarantee that I will have the power to deny any unnecessary orders or decline the acceptance of certain unethical missions." Shu replied.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I will resign from the Strategist Council, but I'll continue to provide necessary planning and strategies. If I continue to stay with the Council, then it might hinder my future operations. Even though I provided many obvious better strategies, some people still treat me as a child considering my looks. If I resign, then I can start those operations on my own without having attention on myself." Shu explained.

"Isn't that too late? You already made a lot of name for yourself considering that you are the youngest tactical officer in TSAB." Zafira is clearly confused.

"When you are the head of something you need to do report for almost everything you do to the High Command. It might be too late to decrease the overall attention on myself, but I could decrease the political attention and it might give a boost to my current opposition's confidence."

"Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz…" Zafira muttered.

"There are many things that you guys don't know about. I'm doing everything as I can to prevent it, but it looks like I need to take actions rather than playing with words." Shu's expression turned serious.

"You are up to something… I won't ask you to stop investigating because you won't. But be careful, remember that if something happens to you, you are not the only one who has to pay for the actions." Zafira clearly hinted that some people will be hurt physically and mentally if something happens to him.

"After what happened to me, I will never forget it." Shu admitted.

Zafira decided to sleep and snoozed off, Shu have no idea how the hell he can go to sleep that fast but he just did.

"_Maybe I need to wait for the right moment to torture those 3 dead brains. They must've manipulated Regius Gaiz to sent Nanoha and Vita to retrieve the so-called top secret documents." _Shu eyes hardened.

"_Certain upgrades are needed for them, so when they are alone they have an edge or even clear advantage to overpower their opposition. But how to make them relatively safe, that is another story." _Shu opened the data terminal and start to draft his ideas.

"_Hayate lacks speed and control because most of her spells require a lot of mana and they are usually do damage in huge area , I have to talk with Reinforce Eins and Zwei and we might be able to do something. Fate relies hugely on speed and close combat skills, it would be more promising to have upgraded form that will provides continuous high move speed along with the ability to use high damage close range-mid range weapons at will. Nanoha is the real problem… She is well rounded with everything except close range combat because she is a mid-long range artillery type. Maybe providing extra shooting cannons could cover her blind spots, and perhaps it could help her keep the distance to deliver her aimed bombardment spells. _Shu recorded his draft and save it to Granzon's data storage.

"_I really need help to successfully make this project… If I successfully upgraded those devices then maybe it would be even easier to determine upgrades for the Guardians." _Shu closed the data screen and decided to take a little nap.

After 15 minutes, the girls returned and saw Shu sleeping upright on the couch while Zafira took his usual spot on the rug.

"It is just 9 p.m. and he's already asleep." Fate smiled.

"Well, he is hurt so rest is needed, but he'll be sore in the morning if he keeps sleeping in that posture." Hayate said as she approaches the said person and shook him gently.

"Uhhm..? Hayate?" Shu said drowsily

"Shu-kun, you can sleep in my room upstairs c'mon." Hayate said as she gently lifted his left arm and use her body to support his weight.

"Fate-chan, please help me lift his right side, Nanoha-chan can you please go on ahead and open the door to my room?" Hayate said as Fate carried Shu's left side.

"Alright Hayate-chan." Nanoha hastily went upstairs while Fate and Hayate slowly followed her with Shu's arm around their neck. Nanoha opened the door and let the three in before closing the door softly.

Hayate's room is still the same, but the bed has been upgraded in terms of width. Working with TSAB has its benefits such as semi-high salaries, so Hayate decided to upsize her bed so it is more comfortable. Unlike, the last time the bed is easily for 4 people and it seems to be softer and cozier than the last time.

The two gently laid him on the bed and he immediately returns to the dreamland.

"He looks so tired, I never seen him fall asleep this fast." Fate commented as she set Bardiche on the table.

"His wounds are not fully healed yet, so it is what I kind of expected." Hayate sighed as she sipped water from her mug.

"I need to take a bath~~" Nanoha said tiredly as she exited the room.

"Yeah, walking outside makes me sweat.." Fate said as she follows Nanoha.

"Ehehehehe~" Hayate is smirking evilly and followed the two.

"_Good night, Shu-kun."_ Hayate thought as she quietly close the door.

**-Next Morning-**

"Uuuu~" Hayate stirred up to get ready to go to school. She founds a note lying on the table.

"_Sorry that I have to leave without saying goodbye, but I have many things that required immediate actions. Hope all of you will forgive me, and take care."_

"Shu-kun…" Hayate gained a tick mark on her head as she roughly squashes the note in her hand.

**-TSAB HQ Interdimensional Navy Sector-**

Chrono is re-arranging his schedule for today, due to a sudden meeting request. Amy said the appointment is made from an anonymous higher chain of command so he has a little choice but to attend to the meeting.

"_I swear if this meeting is not doing anything good I'll just-"_ As Chrono is about the finished his mental rant, a dimension portal opened.

"Admiral Chrono." Shu saluted.

"…" Chrono eyes twitched.

"Is it you who request an immediate meeting this morning?" Chrono's body shook.

"Yes." Shu answered while wondering why Chrono is acting strange.

"Then, you should have LEAVE YOUR NAME ON THE REQUEST LETTER YOU IDIOT." Chrono swung his device staff on Shu's head real hard.

CLANK

Just like hitting a metal.

"Ouch. Are you done?" Shu said as he winced in pain

"If you told us that it is you who request the meeting, then I won't have to re-arrange everything for the sake of official meeting would I?!" Chrono ranted.

"Alright, that was my bad. But really, I needed to take to you about some important plans." Shu said while nursing his head.

"So, what is it?" Chrono asked

"I need you, Admiral Lindy, and Admiral Leti, to agree on my choice of resigning from the strategist council."

"What!? Why would you want to do something like that?"

"I'm trying to lessen my political attention in the Bureau. The minor motive is to make the Ground Forces HQ Command think that they successfully gain their influence back."

"You are planning to do solo investigation…" Chrono replied grimly

"Granzon's functions are suited for spying and huge area annihilation, which is why solo investigation will be the best course of action."

"Are you planning to become an official investigator?"

"No, I would prefer to keep everything hidden. I would most likely be an information gatherer, but if things go south then I can warp my way out of the mess."

"I still do not know about the purpose of Granzon's creation…" Chrono sighed.

"Ironically, Granzon's database did not record anything about itself other than some gravitational spells and system manuals. The origin and purpose of it is unknown, so during the investigations it will be like a field-testing so to speak."

"… Are you planning on addressing this matter in this week?"

"Tomorrow, as of today I plan to meet the High Command and inform them of my resignation."

"Would you tell them about your major motives?" Chrono asked

"No, it would be best if they don't know of my plans. If they know about my plans, they might unintentionally cause suspicion by changing the policy that benefits me directly. Admiral Midget is like a grandmother that I never had and vice-versa, if something goes dire then I'm sure she would convince other two to help me but it will unintentionally alert someone."

"You are planning to use your current health situation as an excuse to resign is it?" Chrono said with a tiny bit of teasing tone.

"Originally yes, although I am certain that I will pull the "I need more field experience to be able to strategize everything at maximum potential" card, considering the fact that my recklessness and instinct almost killed me." Shu frowned.

"I got it, I will talk to Admiral Leti and mother as soon as I can." Chrono shook hands with Shu.

"I appreciate your support, Admiral Chrono." Shu saluted before opening a portal.

"It is my pleasure, Colonel. Be careful out there." Chrono return the gesture as Shu disappeared into the portal.

"_The storm is brewing up…"_ Chrono thought grimly.

_  
><strong>End of Chapter 3 <strong>

**I apologize for such a short & boring chapter. I'm trying to find the imagination on what to write next. It is not easy considering this is the first story attempt. **


	5. AN

**Sorry guys, but the story will be put on permanent Hiatus. I re-read the story I wrote and it looks too cliche and one-sided. I tried to fix the story along the way but it isn't working. **

**So I have to rewrite the whole thing, but I'm really tired and unmotivated. Nanoha timelines and ideas are not easy to make up at all, I have a very hard time to imagining something new that is not in the anime. **

**So, to cut things short. The story will be on permanent Hiatus. Sorry...**

**If I do feel motivated again, then maybe you guys might have a chance to read a better rewrite version of this.**


End file.
